When a Lie Leads to Truth
by Inudaughter
Summary: Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi take it upon themselves to help Kagome's love life. An innocent seeming lie drives a certain hanyou to look for help seducing the one woman he loves before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

When a Lie Leads to Truth

(an Inuyasha fanfic by Inudaughter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko of Shonen Jump does. This story is different from my others fanfic works. It is novel style, versus improper screen style for visual adaptation. So the story will come along much slower, have less action, and prepare to have your ear talked off. But let's all have a good time!

For Yuka, Eri, and Ayume one of the truer things in life was that they were ordinary girls in an ordinary school. Pretty yes. Popular yes. But for all important purposes there was nothing extraordinary about their lives or person and for very legitimate reasons they preferred it that way. Uncontentiously, their lives were short and sweet and filled with the desirable flavor of youth with the occasional side order of Wacknolds' fries. Their school was their homebase, their cellphones their heartbeat, and their tight knit trio formation their irrefutable cause for stability. All in all, despite their teenage infatuations and frustrations their lives would be ultimately simplistic, if it were not for the incongruous fact that their trio would have in fact, been a quartet, had not one of their lifetime members been missing.

Kagome Higurashi. She had been the remarkable person whom had started the trio, well actually the quartet. On the very first day of kindergarten, while all the mothers and fathers had been dropping off their little ones wiping their little runny noses, she had marched into the classroom with the dominance of a matriarch. With fists clenches resolutely and a wide smile on her face, Kagome Higurashi had pointed to three weepy girls scattered throughout the classroom and a made a bold resolution that they were now her friends. Friends for life. Friends forever.

In fact, at the very beginning, it became apparent that it would stay that way. On the very first day of its founding Kagome Higurashi showed her resolution to uphold the friendgroup by punching a would-be bully whom had been picking on Yuka. The action earned her a punishing timeout from her teacher and a modest scolding at home. But the minor inconveniences of the moment were far outweighed by the benefits since from that fateful moment forward, Kagome had the admiration and loyalty of her comrades. From that day forward, Kagome Higurashi was and would remain the soul and spirit of the friendship, figuratively speaking of course. It was completely unexpected and inconceivable that one day, she, the unspoken yet undisputed leader of their interwoven group, would go missing.

Even after Kagome Higurashi became confined to her home with a rash of illnesses, Yuka, Eri, and Ayume tried to keep up the relationship. Instead of cutting her out of their closening ties, they bombarded her grandfather with inquiries by telephone as to her condition and patiently awaited the day that Kagome would be able to return to them. Today was just such a day.

A searing sun reigned overhead, scorching the pavement and heralding the approach summer. Fortuitously, no clouds were out to suit their current dispositions. With the shadows long and enhancing girls' legs by making them seem so much longer than they really were, Kagome's school friends were in a very good mood. Their day was made so much better when they discovered their longtime absent friend standing nervously on the sunbaked claytiles of the outer courtyard of the school. A triumphant chorus of "Kagome!" resounded.

"Hi guys," said Kagome in a laconic response. "How is everyone?" She immediately became swarmed on all sides.

"Why are you asking that? That's what we should be saying to you, Kagome. Unless you mean Hojo." Eri, a sixteen-year old girl with a yellow headband and shoulder-length hair, leaned over to the hapless miko with a wide grin. In some ways she was evil and it would never do to let Kagome live this down, foreigner boyfriend or no.

"Eri!" Kagome shouted wretchedly. "Don't tease me like that!" The rebuttal brought pause. The joke was getting old after all.

"Okay, okay." Eri made a consoling jester. "We didn't mean to offend you. Are you feeling well, Kagome-chan?"

"Er... yeah, as a matter of fact I am." Kagome bit her lip nervously. Perhaps it was experience, but she had the sudden, sinking sensation that she was walking right into a trap. She quickly found out that she was right when she found herself lightly clapped on the back.

"Great! You're coming to the beach then? Yuka-chan's mother is driving us all afterschool." Kagome immediately paled.

"Um, guys, won't I need a bathing suit or something?"

"We've already got you one! We knew you would be coming with us sooner or later." Kagome turned and unconsciously lay a furious gaze on Eri but her tone remained just the same. She breathed in heavily to retain the false-sugary sweetness.

"It's very sweet of you to invite me and all but…"

"Great! Then we'll pick you up at the shrine. You can even bring that cute boyfriend of yours." Ayume gave her warmth-filled wink reminiscent of Kagome's mother. She immediately felt herself melting.

"But I…" Kagome stared at her shoes is disconsolation, lost to even the bell ringing.

"Oops. Come on Kagome. We'd better get going or we'll be late." The sixteen-year old miko found herself being dragged along.

It had been approximately one year since Kagome had first started her travels in the Sengoku Jidai. One year, four months, and seven days to be exact. Over that time she had managed to keep her interdimensionary travels a secret but at a cost. Instead of being known as the school's most popular, beautiful, and desirable student of the female persuasion, she was now known to be either a shameless hookie with administrative connections or an invalid. She was uncertain which rumor was worse especially since the first one was practically true. These past months, Ji-chan had pulled a lot of strings as a shrine administrator to make sure that Kagome wasn't booted out of school. As it was she was going to have to do a lot of makeup coursework. Disregarding her academic woes, there was the concern of keeping her double life a secret. While Kagome desperately wanted to go out with her friends, she hardly felt secure in wearing a bathingsuit in a public place no less. Over the past year she had accumulated a number of scars from minor cuts and abrasions. She could just imagine her nosy friends asking her were all the blemishes came from.

Contrasting with the sharp sunshine, Kagome had a predictably gloomy day at school. The gap that had widened between her and her peers was greater than ever. With a heavy sigh, the miko noted that she would be better serving her future by apprenticing herself to Kaede. At least the villagers would always find her useful. A slight, secretive smile passed over Kagome's features as she basked in the glory that she was revered on the other side of the Bone-Eater's Well. Why, just the other day one of the village men had come up to her and offered her a blue silk kimono for helping their village. She had received her usual basketful of food as well.

Misinterpreting her smile, Yuka tapped her on the shoulder with the top of her mechanical pencil, a coy smile extending to her voice. "Kagome- are you thinking of someone special perhaps?" Kagome immediately blushed.

"It's nothing like that!" she muttered back in denial. Ducking her head down, she just barely missed a detention from the teacher.

Lunchtime came, and with it came equal doses of apprehension and relief. Kagome desperately wanted to eat lunch with her friends for the sense of normalcy it gave her; the reassurance that she was just a teenage girl that belonged here just as they did. Sometimes when Kagome was wandering the feudal era it was easy for her to forget that she should be here sitting on plastic lunch tables and eating bento lunches. But with the hope of a sense of normalcy came the worry of interrogation. Yuka, Eri, and Ayume were the very last ones Kagome wanted to find out about her demon-filled past. She already had the reputation of being an invalid. She did not want to them to think she was crazy too.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome slid onto her table, finding herself huddled in the center of her friends. It was nice here, the heart of their universe and the object of their reverent praises. It was the peaceful opposite of being with Inuyasha. Lifting up her juice box, Kagome sucked on it until it ran dry and she struggled to find the last few drops hidden in the corner. They were never enough, it seemed. Tossing the box away she turned her attention to the intense searchlight of her friends as they leaned over with arms folded against the bench.

"So Kagome, spill it. Tell us about this cute boyfriend of yours. Are you two getting along well?" Kagome flushed. A distinctly cat-caught-the-bird expression blossomed on the face of her companions.

"Ah, so tell us Kagome-chan, have you two been getting cozy perhaps? I don't know if that's such a good idea knowing he works for your grandpa." Yuka sucked on her straw idly as she posed the question.

Kagome was infuriated by the accusation. Impulsively, she leapt up to the table and slapped both hands down on it. The reverberating echo from handslaps ricocheted across the room drawing attention. With great difficultly, Kagome slowly lowered herself carefully to her chair again. She took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Of course not! It's not like he would ever do anything like that!" With a nearly cross-eyed scowl she snatched up a riceball between her chopsticks and popped into her mouth, almost choking. Her friends remained unmoved by the display.

"Okay," Eri said slowly, "so you're not into kissing or anything like that. How about your other boys? I mean the flirt and the romantic who's so in love with you?"

"Nothing's going on between any of us. Besides, the flirt is already taken. He's found a fiancé already."

"Oh! Really, that's so romantic!" For once Kagome smiled at the squeals.

"Yes, her name is Sango and she's perfect for him. I was so excited when they finally got together. She's smart, beautiful, and very-very strong. She's really nice too. Sango and I gotten to be really good friends." Kagome abruptly gulped as she realized what she had just admitted.

"What!" screamed all three girls simultaneously before Eri continued. "You mean you've been cheating on us!"

"It's not anything like that, Eri!" Kagome tried to make a placating gesture. "She...err… works at the shrine too. She moves crates and stuff. I've never seen anyone able to lift more than her."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kagome stuttered nervously. "You should have seen it. One day Sango, this girl I mean, picked up a boulder and threw it at Miroku. Her fiance I mean."

"Okay, so one of these people is called Miroku and the other is named Sango. Is there anyone else you want to tell us about?"

"Not really." Kagome sucked on her straw even through it was empty. "I just... you know… stay at the shrine trying to get better and everything."

"Kagome-chan, if we had known you were allowed to have company we would have come around a lot more often. But your grandpa is always telling us that you're contagious."

"Yeah, well, it's better for me to get as much rest as possible. You know me, delicate as crystal needles these days. Gotta keep my strength up." More nervous laughter flooded from her and Kagome felt very strained. A gentle hand clasped her own.

"Kagome-chan, if you're too tired to come swimming with us we'll understand."

"No, no, Yuka-chan. I would love to go swimming with you! Really I would! I really am looking forward to the opportunity of talking to you." A smile returned to all faces.

"If you're sure you're up to it, Kagome-chan. I know we'll all have a great time. We'll go swimming and eat hot dogs and drink soda and play music far too loud!"

"Don't forget smack the watermelon! We're definitely going to play that!"

"I think some of the guys may even be playing softball!" A mischievous giggle replied.

"That sounds great guys. But I really don't think Inuyasha would like to come with us."

"Kagome-chan. Are your sure things are going all right with him? You seem awfully down. Is he still cheating on you?"

"It's nothing like that, Eri. We haven't been arguing or anything. Still, sometimes I wish he would just pay a little more attention to me. Just a little bit. The other girl isn't around anymore but sometimes I think he would much rather be with her."

"Kagome-chan."

"Kagome-chan."

"Don't worry about me guys. I'm sure it will all work out somehow."

"You seem so confident Kagome." This comment left Kagome wishing earnestly that the compliment were true. He appetite had vanished so she stood up to leave.

"See you later guys. I need to make a trip to the library. Her school friends watched her gloomily as she wandered off.

"Poor Kagome-chan."

"Poor Kagome-chan."

"You know guys, we have to do something to help her."

"You mean get her boyfriend to notice her?"

"Yep. We have to pry him away from her so we can talk to him and tell him to start treating Kagome right."

"Are you sure that will work? He seems like a really nice guy. Remember when he carried her home from school?"

"You're right about that, Ayume. Still there has to be something we can do to get the two of them together. Maybe we can give him some tips on how to be romantic. Uh-hum."

"Just don't tell Kagome-chan about it."

"Yes, don't tell Kagome-chan about it."

"Do you think he ever brings her flowers?" The three girls burrowed their heads together and began thinking.

When the last bell for the day rang, Kagome all but ran out of the building. She managed to elude her friends and dashed all the way back to Higurashi Shrine, taking breaks every now and then to gasp, convulsing for air. Upon returning, she threw down her bag with a clatter and hopped as she took off her shoes. Racing upstairs, she threw open her closet and began to search for her most concealing bathing suit. Throwing open a drawer in triumph, she pulled out what she called "the Miroku Suit' for times when he was particularly misbehaving. It covered her bosom to her thighs with a little skirt on bottom. As eyes flashed upon her arm, she decided she could use concealer on the scar Kohaku had given her while trying to slice her open. Better yet she could just lie about it and say she fell on something. Sure, why not. It might be a good idea to try to take a page out of Ji-chan's book.

Relief flooded through the miko as she came to this decision. Closing her door tightly, she flipped on her stereo so she could enjoy some music. It had been a long time since she had been able to enjoy it after all. The soundtracked strains sounded almost eerie as she raised her arms over her head and removed her shirt just as a certain hanyou came to press his face against the window. After pulling the shirt free from her eyes Kagome startled and the garment tumbled to the floor to land splayed at her feet, just as the hanyou was about to.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Dashing up the pool of fabric, Kagome promptly put it back on and flung open the window to glare down at the hanyou sorrowing in the dust. He wrenched himself up with a savage growl.

"Kagome, what the fuck was that for!"

"You know as well as I do you were spying on me!"

"Well it isn't my fault you were getting naked in front of a window stupid! If you do that it's not like the whole world can't see!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke dangerously. Inuyasha gulped.

"Keh woman. Why are you changing anyway? It's not nighttime yet."

"For your information I have somewhere to be this afternoon."

"Is it school? You just came back from there."

"No, Inuyasha. Some friends of mine have invited me somewhere. So please go back and wait for me."

"Keh. No chance. You've already wasted enough time staying here."

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome began to grow angry again but out the window an invasion of girls began to be evident. They glanced through the window and waved at Kagome cheerily. Soon, with a rattling of doors and the crunch of stair, they ascended to Kagome's room. The door flew open with an excited bang.

"Kagome! Good, your boyfriend is here too! Now we can all go swimming."

"Um, guys. Inuyasha isn't coming with us. He doesn't have a bathing suit."

"Oh yes he does," said Yuka holding up a pair of boxy style bathing briefs. "You didn't think we'd let you pass up this opportunity to see your boyfriend in his uncensored glory, did you?" Kagome immediately felt she was going to faint. The miko took an abrupt step backwards, only to find strong clawed hands supporting her shoulders. Looking up, she found herself looking into a set of curious eyes, smoldering with their usual glorious amber. She gulped nervously.

"As long as the boxers and bandana say on, I should be okay with this. Right? Right?" She could not help but feel apprehensive about it anyway.

"Come on, Kagome," Ayumi said reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll all have a good time." The words swept her into submission.

Almost dizzy, Kagome found herself following her friends with Inuyasha trailing after. Casting a glance back at him, she found a measure of soothing predictability in how he was folded his arms and made that cute pout of his. Inuyasha surveyed the vehicle they had come to with suspicion and glared at it, as if daring it make a move. When the motor turned over and the car started up, he gave a jolt and hopped back ten feet to land on his haunches, scowling. Kagome turned and harrumphed at him.

"Come on Inuyasha. Stop being ridiculous. It's only a car. But then, you can always stay behind if you want to." A hopeful lightning cast through her eyes. Inuyasha snorted.

"Don't get your hopes up wench. You're not getting away from me that easily." Sidling up to the car, he gave the metal an experimental poke leaving a small hole in the panel. He folded his arms and glared.

"I don't see what's so great about riding in this metal contraption." Kagome hissed.

"Inuyasha, just get in." With one last pout, he lowered his head and scooted over next to Kagome. He flushed deeply as she reached across him to buckle his seatbelt on. It was a mutually embarrassing experience for both of them. They missed the knowing looks that were exchanged among Kagome's school friends.

"All right kids? Everyone in?" Yuka's mother adjusted the rearview mirror and looked back at them. Odd. She had never seen a kid with that color of eyes before.

"Yeah Mom! Let's get going!" An instillation of excitement affected the air and the back was filled with giggling. Slowly, the car pulled away from the curb and they were on their way.

"What kind of music do you kids want to listen to?" Yuka's mother began fiddling with the player. A fight ensued as to which band was the best and most worthy of listening to. Kagome listened to the argument, felling rather disaffected. She did not really listen to all that much music nowadays. Unless you counted ancient festival music that was. It suddenly occurred to Kagome that Inuyasha suffered the same disability and she allowed her gaze to linger on him as he slumped against the window side. They really were getting more and more like each other everyday.

One bag of pretzels and three bags of cheesepuffs later, they finally arrived at the beachside. A natural waterway spewed out enough sand for prospective swimmers to splash in. Kagome's school friends spilled out the car and took to running, galloping merrily across the small dunes. Puffs of small sand grains accompanied their joyful dance. Kagome followed along at a much slower pace, suddenly feeling a whole lot older. If this had been Sango or Miroku she might have enjoyed herself. But now she was looking at her bikini clad school friends and feeling rather left out of the picture. Inuyasha did not seem to be enjoying himself either. Instead, he was gulping scarlet at the girls whom had nearly stripped themselves completely in front of him and were doing a merry circuit on the waterfront.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome laid a reassuring hand on his arm and he flinched away.

"You aren't going to take off all your clothes too, are you?" His nervous glance turned into a glower as he studied the attentive male presence.

"Relax, Inuyasha. My bathing suit is much more formal. You should be more worried about your own." Grinning vengefully, she held up the pair of swimming shorts and trotted off to a changing house. She left Inuyasha to be taken care of her friends and sure enough, as soon she left the trio descended upon him like ravens picking on a carcass.

"So, Inuyasha," said Yuka as she grabbed the hanyou's right arm. Eri grabbed the left. "Let us show you to the changing booth. Now put his on!" They practically shoved him into the changing station. He put down his heels in resistance, grinding them to a halt.

"You mean under my hakama?"

"No silly. That's all you wear." Inuyasha gulped. His ears laid back. Slowly he came to a conclusion about the girls. He tossed the shorts away.

"That's it. I'm outta here. Bunch of perverts." He strolled away grumbling and unfortunately for him a little too close to Kagome's changing tent.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" He tumbled to the ground with a startled yelp, spitting out a mouthful of sand.

Five sits and half an hour later, Inuyasha had finally come to a compromise. He retained his hakama bloused at the ankles, as well as his obi to keep it together. But he parted with his inner kosode and his outer hitoe (an unlined robe with bellsleeves). Kagome folded them up casually and locked them in the glove box of Yuka's family's car. The Tetsusiaga had not come with them since Kagome's mother had checked it at the door on their way out. It would have frightened Kagome's friends as well as beachgoers.

Kagome could hardly believe that Inuyasha was here, at the beach like this. The very notion that he wasn't threatening people or causing mass calamity was incomparably incredulous to her. Grinning happily, she sniffed the air and caught the smell of a nearby vender. Joy flooded through her as she envisioned fancy hotdogs laid out in rustling cardboard paper with ketchup and all the trimmings.

All thoughts of hot dogs fell away in a favor of a hot –dog- as Inuyasha emerged from the tent. Though they had traveled together constantly for over a year, Kagome had seldom seen his exposed chest, excepting the times when it was gorged with terrible wounds. Now, in the radiant light of near summer sunshine, with crystals of light peeking over his shoulder and glossing across his silver waves he was anything but injured. Instead, he screamed of raw muscle and flawless perfection all on a youthful body. Kagome nearly felt the need to contain her trembling. She fought the urge to reach up and stroke her hands along his upper torso, at the very least his arms. He was too beautiful to touch, like a guarded diamond, but just as chilling as sculptured ice.

The lap of water on the shoreline was lost to Kagome as she stood there staring. She was nudged, and the blush rose to her cheeks as she realized what she was doing. Making her excuses, she shuffled away to where Yuka's mother had set up an umbrella. The girl drew up her knees and sat there mournfully, listening to the thirty-five year old woman talk over the radio.

Inuyasha kept an ear trained on Kagome. So long as she kept in sight and within hearing he was satisfied. Her recent peculiar behavior he dismissed utterly. Kagome was always acting unexpected for one reason or another. He wondered sometimes if Souta's suggestion that she ate too much caffeine was accurate.

So, Inuyasha was left with the lapping waves and the three nearly-youkai women. Inwardly, he pitied himself. He had reason to since the three girls immediately latched their eyes upon something that had been exposed by the removal of his shirt.

"Inuyasha-san, what is that you are wearing?" He turned to see Ayume pointing to a golden chain around his neck, leading to a heart-shaped locket. Eri drew in a sharp breath.

"She didn't. Did she?" The three girls looked at each other, grinning like jackals.

"What?" The hanyou became a picture of confusion.

"Did Kagome really give you that?" Slowly, Inuyasha nodded.

"That's great!" Ayume exploded clapping her hands together happily. "My mother gave my father something like that before they were married. Do you have pictures in it?" Unintentionally, Inuyasha' hand came up around the locket in a protective gesture.

"Yeah. So what of it?"

"Inuyasha," said Yuka seriously. "Do you even knows what it means?" The hanyou blushed deeply.

"Keh. The hell like I'd know that. Kagome gave it to me and I kept it. End of story. Though I'm sure kind of glad I held onto to it. It protected me from a blast one time. I'd be dead otherwise." The three girls simultaneously came to a wicked understanding. Eri stepped forward clearing her throat.

"Say, Inuyasha-san? I hate to be the one to tell you this but you do believe in Shinto magic don't you?"

"Of course I do." Inuyasha folded his arms and frowned. Eri danced around inside. She had a strong feeling that Inuyasha was going to be gullible.

"Well, I guess you can say that the giving of a locket is a sort of talisman. I've heard about it in wars. Let's just say that someone gives a loved one say, oh, a letter or a glossy photo or nice shiny necklace." She stared at the locket pointedly.

"What the hell does this have to do with charms?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, sometimes a certain object given to a beloved person isn't just an object. It is a protective talisman formed from all the love in their hearts for that person, so strong that it can even repel bullets. If it protects one it means the other person loves them a lot."

Inuyasha sputtered. Come to think of it, he had been wearing Kagome's locket when he had been hit in Kaguya's Castle. It had kept him from being plunging into frozen time like the rest of the world. The girls around him grinned.

"It's true, it's true," said Yuka shaking a finger. "But the best part of it all is that if the bullet or other deadly danger is repulsed by the locket, err magical object, then it means that the two are meant to be together. In exchange for saving her beloved, the woman pledges to give him her first born child!" Yuka's passion for onstage drama and directing was showing and clearly, she had let it get away with her. Inuyasha teetered at the statement but he quickly recovered.

"Bah, if that's true she needn't have bothered. I can take care of myself perfectly fine." He whirled around to leave but was held by two arms.

"Wait, wait a minute," said Ayume merrily in her sweet, soft voice full of saturated goodness. "You forgot about the curse."

"What curse?" Inuyasha shook his hands free trying to reign in his growing temper.

"How silly. All of you have forgotten about the curse. The talisman has a particular stipulation. If the man rejects the woman then the curse will fall upon her. She will die unnaturally in a horrible and cruel way. Poor Kagome-chan." She shook her head sadly. Inuyasha, however, waned deathly pale and still. After a minute, he shook himself out of it.

"Bah! I don't believe you!" Leaping up, he ran further up the beach far, far away out of hearing distance. The three girls watched him go, then exchanged smirks.

"Ayumi-chan! I can't believe how evil you are! Coming up with something like that! You should help me write one of my plays." Yuka beamed appreciatively.

"It was evil wasn't it?" She giggled timorously. "Oh well. You know I was only trying to help Kagome-chan you guys."

"That's true," said Eri and Yuki simultaneously.

"Well we had better go swimming. Think he'll figure it out that we tricked him before lunch?"

"Nah!" said Eri and Yuki laughing. Playful shrieks soon sounded as they leapt into the rippling waves.


	2. Chapter 2

When a Lie Leads to Truth

(chapter two)

The car ride home from the beach was rather quiet one. Kagome and Inuyasha both sensed an awkwardness between them, and the disassociation spread over all occupants of the vehicle like a heavy blanket. There was only so many times one could glance at two people in close proximity looking as far away from each other as possible, with slumped posture and grave disposition, before it began to ail and affect oneself. For this reason, Yuka, Eri, and Ayume's light-hearted chatter quickly faded away and was absorbed by the dullen atmosphere. It actually came as a stringent relief when at long last, Yuki's family's vehicle rolled into a parking space far below the steps of Higurashi Shrine. The door slide open with wearied slam, and two feet descended after a scarlet blur. With a despondent wave, Kagome Higurashi bid her friends farewell and prepared to go in and have a long, hot bath to absolve herself of her indignation and embarrassment for her oogling. She had no idea why Inuyasha was upset but she wearied herself with thought that likely it was all her fault. She had been staring at him like a piece of meat after and she knew, just knew, how extremely modest he was. The topless look must have been humiliating for him.

Little did Kagome know, but being topless was the absolute last thing on the hanyou's mind. After rushing to reclaim his Tetsusiaga from Mrs. Higurashi, whom had stowed it beneath the kitchen sink, he slid it into his sash and leapt headfirst down into the Bone Eater's Well. With a near miss of hitting his head on the other side, he spun then vaulted straight up into the air above him. A hiss and slash of rattling branches soon surrounded him as he took to the treetrops and hurtled himself through their obstacles. A drum-rolling heartbeat accompanied his flight to wisdom, and Inuyasha found himself breathing ragged as he slid to a halt outside of Priestess Kaede's hut. A cloud of dust settled over him irritating his ears but he did not pay mind to it. Right now, he had something of much greater importance to deal with, perhaps the most dire thing of his entire existence. His ears strained, and he nearly dropped to the ground in relief as the old, half-blinded miko made her appearance outside the village hut she called her home.

"Ah, Inuyasha, has something important happened? I did not expect to see you back so soon."

"Kaede-baba." With a tone that spoke of desperation and an anguished passion, Inuyasha thrust his hand into his robes and drew out the golden heart-shaped locket for her to see. He shook it fiercely as a manner of explication.

"You have to do something about this. Do you know anything about love curses?" Kaede's face assumed a most serious manner.

"Come inside. I can see we have a lot to talk about."

Kaede sat silently as Inuyasha related all that had happened to him. He explained how he had come to be in possession of the locket, how it had protected him at the castle of Princess Kaguya, and what Kagome's friends had told him that day. With a near whimper he passed it to Kaede for her inspection and she turned it over in her hand studying it closely, then handed it back shaking her head.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha but I can not tell ye anything about it. Love curses are powerful magic and not easy to detect. But if it is a love curse then it is indeed a serious matter. Remember that it was the Dark Priestess Tsubaki whom cursed Kikyo. Ultimately, it was her spell that led both ye and Kikyo to such tragic ends."

"Isn't there something you can do about it?"

"Nay, Inuyasha. There is not. Even Kikyo with her great spiritual powers was unable to do the curse. If it is just as you say, then I fear for you and Kagome."

"Great. Just perfect. We're still trying to clean up after the last curse! If that witch hadn't interfered there never would have been a Naraku!"

"I agree, Inuyasha."

"Can't you just purify this or something?"

"We might try a purification ritual. Perhaps it would be best if you retrieved the monk. Perhaps he can bring some wisdom on this matter."

"Feh. That letcher better not have gone far." Inuyasha forced the door curtains aside, tearing them off with a loud rip. Kaede shook her head at him.

Miroku was down in the village proper. A few traveling merchants had arrived, bearing goods from the capital. Like all women, Sango felt compelled to go look at their offerings. It was not long before she had found pink eyeshadow she just had to buy. Fortunately for her, she now had a fiancé to bargain for her and Miroku was currently haggling the merchant. Exasperated at the experienced con-artist, the poor merchant finally gave up and gave Miroku three different shades of eyeshadow at a price far below a profitable level.

Miroku had just presented his beholden with the gift when a single startled scream carried through the village street. Inuyasha came whirling to land before the market booth and grabbed Miroku roughly by the collar. None of the native villagers seemed too disturbed by the action. Inuyasha's rough housing was a common occurrence here after all. But the makeup vender, being an outsider, was terrified. He hid under his table as what appeared to be a wild demon began dragging the errant monk away. To his puzzlement, the monk showed no sign of terror- only an enormously dopey grin. He prayed for the poor bewitched soul. Meanwhile, Miroku was getting annoyed by his harassment and looped a hand onto Inuyasha's wrist to shake him off.

"All right Inuyasha, I get it. Now what is it you wish to say to me?" Miroku dusted off his robes as Inuyasha finally let him go by a tree. Sango, of course, had followed.

"There's something I have to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Miroku's eyebrow raised at the deep rumble in his voice, signifying something drastic. "Did you have another fight with Kagome-sama?"

"That's not it. Come on. I can't tell you here; we'll have to go into the forest."

"As you wish, Inuyasha." The monk and demonslayer exchanged an expression of curiosity before following after the hanyou. To their surprise, he did not head toward the meadow by the well where they usually had their discussions. Instead, he led the away from it and into the deeper parts of the forest. Miroku was starting to wonder if this was one of Naraku's traps when the hanyou suddenly whirled around.

"Kagome put a love curse on me!," Inuyasha shouted. "Or rather she was cursed! If I don't… if I don't do –_that_- to her then it's all over. Kagome will die just like Kikyo did! We can't just let her!"

"Hold on a minute Inuyasha. Perhaps you had better start over at the beginning. What precisely makes you think Kagome-sama is cursed?" Inuyasha fished out the offending locket and dangled it in front of Miroku. After a brief and choked recollection of the tale, Miroku considered the offending jewelry.

"This is indeed troubling, Inuyasha. I can hardly imagine Kagome-sama doing something so desperate. Still, it can't be helped. I will try a purification ritual on the object in addition to Kaede-sama's."

"Thank you," Inuyasha stated blandly in what was meant to be an ironical way. Miroku took no offense in it. Instead he smiled at his gruff companion.

"Come now. We had better return to Kaede's hut quickly." The monk assumed an expression of utmost seriousness, and his confidence was consoling to all of them as they made their short trek to Kaede's hut. Within minutes, Inuyasha was shouting into Kaede's hut and answered to. The old miko came out bearing a basketful of bundled herbs and a few talismans.

"Aye, I hear ye, Inuyasha," she said frowning at his impatience. "Believe me not if ye will, but I am as eager to help our young miko as ye. Houshi-sama, there is spot nearby on yon the hill which should serve more than admirably for our purpose. Come now, we should hasten on our way."

Soon, the elderly miko and the three young warriors arrived at the small clearing Kaede had suggested and commenced with setting up a circle of sacred ropes, paper, and branches and sprinkling the ground with purification herbs. Miroku added sacred relics from his pocket to the small alter they had constructed before kneeling. He added his prayers to that of Kaede's and soon he turned to Inuyasha. The hanyou was currently pacing a hole deep into the ground with a barely restrained panic.

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke gently.

"What!" Inuyasha whirled around baring his fangs.

"The amulet, please," Miroku said mildly. The hanyou blushed and fumbled to unclasp the heart-shaped necklace. With a 'keh', he tossed it over.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Without further ado, Miroku placed the locket upon the stand. Here, it was subjected to prayers, offerings of sake, and ritualistic movements using ancient relics. Since no curse had originally been placed upon it, the locket remained unmoved.

Inuyasha watched restlessly for a while before his volatile emotions caused him to hide within a tree. From the steady branches, he endured the ceremony and the fright of not knowing. When at last it was completed, he hopped out of the tree and gave a long, inward sigh of relief. He had faith in Miroku's ability and Kaede's knowledge. Even if that had been a curse, surely by now it would have been dispelled. Slowly, he paced towards Miroku.

"So monk, how did it go?" An arrogant grin worked the corners of his mouth as he fashioned bravado towards the unknown.

"Kaede-sama and I have done all that we can. If I may, Inuyasha, I would like to hold onto this. I do not feel certain in returning the amulet to you. I think it's best for all of us that I take care of it."

"Whatever you want, lecher." Inuyasha glowered to hide his happiness at this statement before stomping away.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha. Since you were involved in the conditions of the curse, I think it best if we purify you as well. Nothing too extreme, I assure you." Inuyasha sputtered before being led to a waterfall. The purification was mildly tingly instead of painful as a sutra would have been. Yet, it was with gratitude that Inuyasha leapt out of the falls to dry himself in true dog style. He took time to deliberately shake his hair and robes out on Miroku so that the monk sputtered. Inuyasha only flashed him a wicked grin before running off. Sango stayed behind to consol Miroku.

"Well, he never is one to show his gratitude." Miroku calmly watched the half-demon flee.

"That's just the way Inuyasha is." Carefully, Sango used the pink handkerchief she had gotten from Kagome long ago to wipe the beads of moisture off of Miroku's forehead. Miroku's countenance changed rapidly from that of man displeased to that of one in minor euphoria.

"Ah, my dear Sango, Inuyasha need never say one single word of thanks if it is with such actions he repays his gratitude; although perhaps I give him too much credit. It would be uncommonly cunning of him to be so deliberate, delivering your affections to me in such a manner." The monk allowed himself one heartfelt sigh as he snatched up Sango's hand and began to press his cheek against it.

"Miroku!" With a word of protest, Sango ripped her hand free from his grasp and instead laid the other on his forehead. "You haven't gotten a fever from the waterfall have you?"

"Not at all, my dear Sango," said Miroku smiling happily and allowing his hand to inch just that much closer to her unguarded buttocks.

Far off in the distance, Inuyasha heard the loud slap that followed, echoing over the trees. He looked down from where he was perched to Shippo whom was gathering chestnuts from the forest floor. Inuyasha swung closer to the young kitsune and called out to him.

"Oi! Shippo! Has Kagome come back yet?"

"No Inuyasha. Why? Haven't you gone back to get her yet?"

"Just asking runt. You never know, she might get fed up with all that homework junk."

Satisfied, Shippo went back to his task of scouting out spiny chestnuts beneath the soggy leaves of the forest floor. He wanted to see Kagome too as soon as possible but he was very preoccupied finding chestnuts. Excitedly, he stuck his paw out and clasped hold of one of the tree's fruits. The kitsune then dropped it into a basket and proudly counted out his findings.

Inuyasha sniffed. The sun was rapidly descending and the flushed orange and crimson of an abrupt sunset crawled across them. He watched the trunks of the trees darken, these boles transforming the forest into an interwoven barrier as they leered against the sky instead of the inviting kingdom of green they had been earlier. The hanyou scratched his ear and turned over on his tree branch. As much as he would never admit it, he did not want to leave Shippo out here unguarded. Shippo was a member of his pack and Kagomes' son after all. He would wait until the young fox demon headed back to Kaede's village and follow after.

At long last the child kitsune filled up his basket with twenty chestnuts and after counting them out three times, tucked the basket under his arm to carry them back to the village. Inuyasha followed after, hopping tree branch from tree branch like some extended shadow, haunting the forest. Shippo struggled to keep the basket high enough of the ground since it was nearly as tall as he was, so that he walked up on tiptoes with his tail fluffed out for balance. But at long last he reached sight of Kaede's cottage and Inuyasha left the kitsune there. He was anxious to see Kagome after all. He took off at a run in the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well but he did not make it there.

In the minutes just before dark, Miroku and Sango were making their towards Kaede's cottage when a terrified scream arose from stone-paved courtyard which would one day become Higurashi shrine. Inuyasha had heard it too, and the three of them rushed to find Kagome standing with a pained look, her bow dropped and her shoulder cut so that her shirt was stained of blood. Incidentally, it was the same exact place near the Goshinoboku where Kikyo had died. Reacting the Kagome's scream and the scent of her blood, Inuyasha hurdled himself to catch Kagome in his arms just as she fainted. Miroku and Sango, meanwhile, put the finishing strokes on a demon pillbug youkai which lay squirming beneath one of Kagome's arrows. The young priestess had obviously protected herself but not without taking some damage first from an airborne attack by its lanced feelers. As Inuyasha cradled the young miko in his arms, Kagome opened her eyes long enough to speak to them.

"I was so surprised," she uttered wearily. "I was talking to one of the villagers when a demon came out of a bush after us. I'm so sorry." Kagome burrowed her face into Inuyasha's arm as he continued to hold her gently. Inuyasha then did something unexpectedly tender. He pressed a hand to the back of her head so that her tight embrace of him was encouraged and bent his head down as if to whisper.

"Don't blame yourself, Kagome," Inuyasha spoke so softly the others had to strain to listen. "If I had been there you would never have been injured. This is all my fault." Kagome only smiled at him as he stood with her in his arms bridal style.

As Inuyasha straightened his knees and looked around him, the macabre scene sent shivers down his spine. There, pinned only a tree away from the Goshinoboku was the body of the dead pillbug youkai. At his own feet, a few splatters of Kagome's blood dripped down onto the pure white stone, almost exactly in the place where Kikyo had fallen after shooting him more than fifty years ago. It was all eerily repetitive of day when Kikyo and himself had been killed and Inuyasha was filled with a sudden fear that the curse spell on the necklace had not been removed after all. That fear was intensified when the said object worked its way through a hole in Miroku's pocket so that it landed with a splatter in the crimson stain. Kagome was still awake enough to recognize it when Miroku stopped to pick it up.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome curiously with a touch of hurt. "Why does Miroku have that? I thought you promised."

"Promised what Kagome?" Inuyasha gulped as an intuition tickled between his ears. His panic began to rise again.

"Remember you promised to never take it off. You were not supposed to." With that, she lowered her eyelids and allowed herself to drift into a well-deserved nap. The hanyou meanwhile, was stricken. Draping Kagome against his shoulder, he nearly lunged at Miroku and snatched the heart-shaped necklace out of his hand.

"Give that to me damn it!" Miroku nodded and watched as the hanyou fumbled with the necklace in frustration only to be saved by Sango

"Here, let me do it!" The demonslayer came forward and with deft dexterity, unclasped and fixed the jewelry around Inuyasha's neck. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all breathed a guilt-filled sigh of relief when the supposed amulet was on the hanyou's neck again.

"Quickly, Inuyasha, you must get Lady Kagome to Kaede-sama's hut. Her wounds may not be fatal, but they look serious."

"Right Miroku." Inuyasha launched himself off and fell into an all-out run. That did not stop him from cursing as he did so.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Inuyasha slid to a halt outside Kaede's hut and brought Kagome in to her. He ignored the alarmed wails of Shippo and after some shouting, strode outside the hut again as Kaede cleaned her wounds. With moody repentance, Inuyasha looked up into the now pitch-black night sky. He cursed himself, vocally, and slashed through the weeds, grass, and whatever insects dared to be close to him. Most of all he cursed the smell from the blood-stained necklace which now hung out in the open against the rough-woven cloth of his hitoe.

At this point in time, Inuyasha asked himself if he had ever felt more worthless. He had let the woman he loved down, again. He had failed as both a pack leader and a lover. Letting out a roaring which was almost a bark, Inuyasha leapt into the woods to find some good trees to slash into kindling, only to be stopped by Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you must go to her."

"And what? Admit to her I nearly killed her?"

"No Inuyasha. You have to prove to this spell that you have chosen her."

"What do you mean?"

"As much as I hate to say this, Inuyasha, you have never been one to act much on intelligence so I will spell this out clearly for you. Seduce her."

"What the fuck? You actually expect me to pull something like that Miroku? I'm not exactly the same type of man as you, lech."

"Frankly, I think becoming a father is a small price to pay for her life, Inuyasha."

"Miroku, this is a serious matter."

"I have never been more serious in my life, Inuyasha. If you do not go to her, so help me I WILL suck you into my windtunnel."

"He's right, Inuyasha," said Sango appearing behind Miroku. "If you do nothing to save Kagome so help ME I'll use Hirikatose against you! Don't make it like this, please!"

"You make it sound like I'm the bad guy! Does it even occur to any you that if I get serious with Kagome, then she won't be a miko anymore?"

"That isn't even a matter of concern at this point. Kagome-sama's life is too important to forfeit. As it is, she would likely not last long enough to do any damage to Naraku or more likely, she would die because of him. Listen to me, Inuyasha, you must put your pride away in order to prevent this from happening. Tell Kagome-sama that you love her."

"What? How would you know how I feel about her?" Inuyasha immediately found himself rapped on his head by a wooden staff.

"Don't you dare joke at such a serious time as this! Even now, Kagome may lay dying in there and if you don't say something you will lose her!"

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Mostly panicked but still puffing his chest up with arrogance, Inuyasha retraced his flight from Kaede's hut and the newest doorscreen shifted aside before the hanyou disappeared inside. Left in the slowly diffusing tension, Sango and Miroku took the time to look at one another.

"Do you think they will be all right Miroku?" the demonslayer pondered only to find a warm, reassuring hand on her left arm. She slid her arm into his so that they were linked at the elbows as they stared at the now dark-draped hut.

"Yes, I think they'll be all right Sango. We just have to support them. After all, this curse was originally meant to be a blessing. Because of it, we still have Inuyasha around us and with time, perhaps we may see new additions." Sango only blinked at the hopeful smile the monk held. Tentatively, she offered her own.

Author Notes: Nope, the necklace still doesn't really have a curse. But everybody thinks it does. So when Kagome spends some time in her world to heal, Inuyasha will be going back to Kagome's school friends for dating advice. Sango, Miroku and the others may get in the action too! Hm, maybe Kagome will even run away from them! But please be patient with the updates. I have a lotta stuff to do!


	3. Chapter 3

Update! Of course the standard disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Good news! Rumiko T. is continuing the series past 500 chapters until… well who knows, perhaps indefinitely! Falls over in weariness just thinking about all those chapters. But thanks to Rumiko, I can continue with my fanfic! Yeah! Other note, I am working two jobs this summer so it is unlikely I will update again before fall on any of my stories. But I felt like I should update this one because, surprise, the heart-shaped locket worked for me (okay, I'm being ridiculously superstitious). But, the story is this. I was driving a motorcycle and veered to avoid a car and crashed. But I walked away completely unscathed! The moment I stood up from the accident, get this, the pendant broke free of the chain and fell onto the ground. Creepy. So, for those of you who can't buy insurance, believe in the urban legends! Mwahaha! Okay, then again maybe not. You're better off buying insurance, and don't sue me for misadvice cause I ain't giving any, other than not to rely on lockets which is unscientifically proven and probably unrelated. On to the story!

**When a Lie Leads to Truth**

**(Chapter Three)**

A single shadow fell upon two inhabitants of a hut, shrouding them in a complete darkness. A single voice, of anguished breathing, surrounded both as one listened, hovering nervously, and the other lay in feverish dreams. All curtains remained closed, the doorway fastened tightly and the edgings stuffed, in order to prevent any wayward wind from getting in. Only a few faint glimmers, evidence of slivers of light which forced their way in through cracks between worn shingles, exposed the nature of the sunshine that blared without. In here, all was quiet. All was calm fraught with worry. The very air breathed silence perfumed with curative herbs. Visibility was unnecessary, the gloom a mimicry of the tomb that may await those whom do not recover from an illness. Yet the darkness did not hinder Inuyasha's vision, not in the least bit. Instead his demonic vision fell upon each rise and fall of the chest of the woman he had so long admired, for whom he had so longed to cherish. To his everlasting regret, this was the same sweet girl he had so recently failed to protect- from her own doings.

"Why Kagome?" the hanyou murmured, running the backside of a clawed finger gently across her forehead. With a great tenderness only such a youthful face as his could emphasize, he gazed upon her. The hanyou's gold-illumined pupils reverently traced her form, just as if he had continued to glory her with his caresses, around her raven-haloed head and down to her delicate toes which stuck out towards the ceilings, bandaged anew from the travel sores the young girl had been hiding. Inuyasha would have wept, if he had been human. As it was, his demonic pride restrained him; but here in the darkness, in the privacy the absolute gloom provided, some of his affected heart came tumbling out. His eyes trembled from the unshed tears, and he draped his head ashamedly. His hair became a curtain.

"Why Kagome?" the hanyou reiterated clasping her hand in his, soothingly. "Why would you promise such a thing to me, a lowly hanyou? I don't deserve even your friendship. So…why? Why go out of your way to protect me at such a great price to yourself? I would rather die myself than shame you." The silence, momentarily broken, only returned in full force. The absence of her voice drove him to madness so he spoke again, this time filled with his deepest secret- his angst-ridden rapture for her.

"Kagome you should have told me," the hanyou muttered wilding, pressing her fingers to his lips before laying them down on the infirmary blankets to scoot away in guilt. The furtive action caused him to half-expect her revival.

"Inuyasha?" a raspy voice called out. Kagome stirred upon her pallet and opened her eyes languorously, the lashes fluttering upwards in the same generosity of her timid murmur. They immediately knitted upwards in an expression of confusion and concern.

"Inuyasha, why is it so dark in here? Where are the others? Is it nighttime?" Kagome tried to sit up and immediately was restrained by a clawed hand supporting her back. The young miko turned to look at her companion.

"Inuyasha, as much as I appreciate what you're doing for me, I feel fine. A little hot and tired, but fine. Now let go. I need to do something!" Shrugging away his attentions, the miko rose to her feet with a slight totter, fully intending to make a bathroom break. She tugged on the barricading doorscreen fruitlessly only to find her hand caught up in his. Kagome raised her eyes to Inuyasha's, causing the hanyou to fully realize his mistake. Abruptly, he dropped her hand and turned away blushing. Inuyasha gulped, desperately trying to re-find his courage.

"Kagome!" he said whirling around suddenly while doing a reasonable impression of his haori. "We have to talk about something!" Without offering an explanation as to what, the part dog-demon hanyou hunkered down on all fours in his trademark, very canine-like position. Kagome's attention was arrested. She sighed and squatted down on her tiptoes to reason with him, which was a big mistake. The action caused her recently bandaged wounds to twitch painfully.

"Kagome!" the hanyou called out. In one fluid motion, Inuyasha pulled her down to sit against him, resting snugly against his shoulder with all subtleties cast aside; for the miko looked pale to Inuyasha, and it frightened him. "Are you all right?" The reply that followed was typical, a sort of dance by her whereby neither of them were forced to admit their feelings.

"I'm all right," Kagome muttered, her eyes glazing over with the lie that both of them knew and ordinarily genuinely accepted, as if mutually conspired. So it would have been accepted, if today had been like all other days. But today was not just another day to Inuyasha. Today was the day, the hanyou knew privately, that this dance had to end. It was time to take strike at the heart of the battle. It was time for his demonic half to supply him with the necessary courage.

"Kagome," Inuyasha blurted out in a heroic measure which personally he considered to far outweigh any he had carried out previously, whether it being taking on ancient monsters or saving entire villages from rampaging demons. "I didn't reject you! I'm wearing the locket again, see? So you don't have to worry about anything. I'll always protect you, Kagome." Instead of looking relieved, the miko before him cast him a weirded-out look.

"Okay. If you say so Inuyasha." Nearly shaking her head at his mood changes, Kagome turned her attentions back to her the stubborn doorway.

But inside her chest, the young miko's heart was pounding. A scarlet blush stained her cheeks at the thought that at such close proximity, Inuyasha might even hear it. His words, although bumbling and awkwardly constructed, had been as close to an admission of love as the hanyou was capable, in her estimation. It was at moments like these that Kagome felt special, hopeful even that one day they might be more than fellow seekers of the Shikon-no-Tama. It was this extreme hopefulness that caused her young heart to flutter at even one kind word from the hanyou she loved.

Their relationship, if there even was one between she and Inuyasha, was extremely strained, Kagome thought. There were times, she believed, that they both came to a mutual understanding that they belonged with one another, and that she, on her part, would never desert him. If Kagome had her way, they would always be together. For a few, snatching moments at a time, Kagome had truly felt that her hanyou might reciprocate the same.

But then there was Kikyo. Whether alive but dead or truly banished from corporeal living, the long dead priestess always seemed to hold the hanyou's heart. Over time, Kagome had come to grips with the painful truth that Kikyou would always be an important love to Inuyasha. With great pains Kagome had even come to accept the former priestess as an individual. More recently, at the summit of a sacred mountain where she had been tested by the local mountain spirit in order to receive a sacred bow, Kagome had even been able to come to the brave declaration that she meant every bit as much to Inuyasha as Kikyo did. Kagome had been able to announce to the entity she had thought was Kikyo that she had been able to be part of his life in ways that she never be; that she was a part of his family, enough to be called a rival lover. But that was all before their encounter with the Naraku, when Kikyo's life was taken again. As Kikyo lay dying, there had been a light of love in Inuyasha's eyes, and tears such as Kagome had never seen cried for herself. It had been painful to watch as her notions of importance to Inuyasha were indelicately chiseled away. It had hurt equally as much to be ignored by him as he grieved for Kikyo, and nearly followed after her in death at the hands of a youkai whom promised him a reuniting with his fallen love. The encounter had left Kagome even more broken hearted than she had ever been. Would she ever mean even a fraction of Kikyo's worth to Inuyasha? It was becoming impossible to imagine. Still, there were times when just the two of them held hands, or she coddled next to him without rejections and these small scraps of comfort Kagome had come to deeply rely on. But now, in the cloistered shadows of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha's next words startled her.

"Kagome..." the hanyou blundered nervously moving as far away from her as possible. "I would be honored….if-you-would-be-the-mother-of-my-children…" Kagome blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what her hanyou had said and began to smile. "If you have to," Inuyasha continued. The loving light in her eyes died. Kagome stood. With feet splayed, she opened her mouth. The miko began a nearly demonic volley of yells, her once cute lips curled up in a furious scowl.

"If I have to? If I have to! What kind of an answer is that Inuyasha?! Here I have been waiting on you for all these years and this is the kind of thing you ask me? Well, if I am such a burden to you then the answer is NO! I'm not about to ask anything of you since you obviously can't stand the sight of me! Go find someone else to be a replacement to Kikyo!" Inuyasha colored angrily and stood up to stand nearly toe-to-toe with Kagome.

"Well if you haven't noticed, all of this is your fault you know! You should be grateful for what I'm trying to do for you! But no, you just had to put this enchantment around my neck without me knowing so and now we're both stuck! Well, you're just going to have to deal with this Kagome since you're the one who trapped me to this!"

Kagome followed his words angrily, then tears sprang up instead. With a guttural sob, she reached up to Inuyasha's collar where to his puzzlement, she moved to grab hold of his beads. Instead of following through on her actions, she froze, and Inuyasha trembled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said with menacing sweetness, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT,…"

After approximately sixty-nine sits, Kagome reached down into the hole Inuyasha had made and with a heart-wrenching sob, tore his rosary necklace off. She threw it on his face to dangle off his ears. At this point, Inuyasha too dazed to even listen.

"There you go, Inuyasha," Kagome raged vehemently. "You don't need the rosary now anyway since you mastered control in your demon form. Now you can be free of me and my sit commands. Go on! Go run rampant around the countryside for all I care! Maybe somewhere on the other side of Japan you can find someone else who is willing to be with you!" With one last trod of the dog-demon's head, she strood off, with tears dribbling freely as she pushed back the now half-torn curtain. Shippo hopped through the gaping hole at the bottom and peered down at Inuyasha, whom had sunk far below the floorboards.

"Curse you Inuyasha! What did you say now? Kagome seems really angry this time!" Completely out of it, the hanyou was unable to bat the angry kitsune off his ears nor even to notice that they were being chewed on.

Elsewhere, Kagome stomped through the forest and startled sparrows from their meadow roosts. Rapidly, she reached the Bone-Eater's Well threw herself over its lip with an audible sniff. "Stupid Inuyasha," she muttered bitterly before disappearing into her world with a blinding light. It would be several days before Inuyasha even dared to come after her. Hiding in the bushes beside Kaede's hut, Sango and Miroku shook their heads at Inuyasha's lack of tact as usual.

(Yeah this chapter is short. Inuyasha gains the ability to transform into a demon and still maintain control in Manga Volume 48, chapter 477.)


	4. Chapter 4

**When a Lie Leads to Truth:**

An Inuyasha Fanfic by Inudaughter

(Chapter four)

"You really messed up this time, Inuyasha."

"Shut up, monk, I know that already!"

In the center of a peaceable seeming, nearly idyllic wild-flower meadow, an irritated hanyou peered down into the shadows of a vine-strewn well. Contrary to his current mindset, the robust sunshine was almost mockingly friendly today, with an inviting shaft of light striping down from the late afternoon sun to illumine the well he so nervously hovered over. No, Inuyasha scoffed with an audible, "tch," as much as the dry well seemed to hum with warmth and vitality, and even harmlessness as the butterflies flitting nearby seemed to attest, the hanyou had lived long enough in a demon-filled world to know not to believe in appearances. In this case, he knew on better authority than any other, that the peaceful qualities of this well's false face were by no means to be trusted. With a despairing frown, Inuyasha slumped against the solid beams that formed a welcome boundary between him and the well's interior. Half-demon though he was, even Inuyasha had his taste of fear every now and again. He felt it now, prickling up the back of his neck with electrifying tingles. For he knew, by the process of self-drawn conclusion, that if he were to go down the well at this moment, it would mean meeting certain death at the hands of his angry miko; and even he, Inuyasha, a half-demon notorious for his temper, knew better than to live so recklessly!

With a disgruntled huff, Inuyasha shrank into a clump of vermillion cloth, his hands and feet tucked neatly in the overhanging sleeves and cuffs of his robes. He drew into himself with an ample brooding, and his brows set up in a furious knit as if to discourage anyone from speaking to him, which in fact he probably did. But Miroku was a monk known for his courage. Equally, he possessed a firm dedication toward helping others even if for not completely altruistic reasons. So it was an inevitable and forgone conclusion, drawn by both men present, that Miroku was going to meddle in Inuyasha's current predicament.

"Inuyasha..." the monk prompted softly, using his gods-blessed tongue.

"What?" then hanyou answered as gruffly as he could manage. The monk was not deterred.

"You should go to her and apologize. Kagome-sama seemed truly offended by what you said."

"Hmn."

"What I mean Inuyasha is that you're going to have to take responsibility for this in order to convince her to come back."

"Stuff it monk. Does it even occur to you that I'm not wearing that damn rosary anymore? I could leap over there and shred you all in all heartbeat if I wanted to."

"But you haven't," Miroku pointed out, as if being helpful by saying it.

"Look, if you want to go bug someone go find Sango or even Shippo. That runt could use a good kicking after what he did to my ears yesterday."

"Um-hum," Miroku muttered. He leant over on his staff to take a studious, side-long glance at the hanyou, or more specifically the ears which still bore holes in them. Slowly, he straightened.

"Well, if you would like, Inuyasha, I could lend you a few of my spare gold ear-rings. If I might add, they might look very good on you, with one on the left side and two on the right, perhaps." Inuyasha flustered.

"Shut up!" he barked forcefully.

"I **am **speaking seriously."

"Keh.! I'm not about to join any monastery!"

"True, my friend, but it would satisfy a curiosity of mine."

"Something tells me I've heard too much already."

"Ooo. You wound me, Inuyasha."

"Tell it to someone who cares," Inuyasha said rising, his arms folded defensively in front of him. "Look, Miroku, if you're going to do nothing but harass me then I'm going elsewhere. Tell the hag I'll be back for supper."

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted with his staff rings jangling for added effect. "I know you are angry but you know how dire the situation is with Kagome-sama. If she does not comply with the spell's terms, perhaps she herself will bring about the curse portion of the enchantment. If you truly care for Kagome-sama, you will get over your hostility and take action in what is best for her. Do you understand me, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. I hear you monk."

"Well. If you need some advice when it comes to properly flattering a woman, you can always come to me. I would only be too glad to help."

"Keh. I don't need any help from YOU, monk." With a furious rustle, Inuyasha leapt up into the shelter of trees so that he might escape the prying eyes of all his friends, including the ones he knew to be evesdropping just outside of the clearing.

With a wearied breath nearly qualifying for a sigh, Inuyasha settled himself back in the branches of Goshinoboku. The sacred tree was cool and comfortable as usual, with just the right amount of dabbled light glittering across it to nap in. Inuyasha slouched and turned over so that he was comfortable on his branch and prepared to doze. He knew even before slumbering that his dreams would be of Kagome.

Far away across the well in the modern world, Kagome Higurashi lay in bed with a thermometer stuck in her mouth. She had already been to the hospital and after a few hours in the emergency ward, her wounds made by the giant demon pill bug had been disinfected, stitched, and she had been sent home a bottle full of antibiotic medicine. Right now, she was being watched over by Mama Higurashi and for this she couldn't be more grateful. The tears caused by her recent break with Inuyasha still coursed down her face at least once every hour and the pain in her heart far outweighed any made by the predacious youkai. She knew now, sorrowfully, that she would never have any place with Inuyasha. Kagome agonized herself with the thought that now she had nothing left but to go to school like an ordinary schoolgirl, and to hopefully go to a college someday so that she could marry an office worker. Perhaps Hojo.

As Kagome lay mired in these miserable thoughts, Mama Higurashi came in through the doorway with a new wetcloth and a bowl of oden. Gently, she set down the oden and removed the chilled cloth that was on Kagome's forehead to replace it with a new one. Then she smiled commiseratingly down at her daughter and sat nearby in her desk chair, pulled to the side of the sickbed.

"There you go, Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi, "are you feeling any better?" With the wetcloth dangling in her face, Kagome had to settle for a clearing of her throat to answer.

"Yes, Mama," she choked out tearfully. "I'm fine." Mrs. Higurashi caught her tone and shook her head patiently.

"Now, now Kagome I think we both know you better than that. Now why don't you tell me what's troubling you." The tears came spilling out from Kagome's eyes instantly, and she turned away towards her windowsill so that Mama Higurashi had to strain to listen.

"Oh Mama, it was horrible! Inuyasha finally admitted that he wanted to be with me… well in the way that lovers would and it turned out he just wanted me to be a replacement for Kikyo! They were going to get married someday, you know, and have children together and Inuyasha lost all that when Kikyo died. And then he thought that... since I'm so like Kikyo… that I…" At this Kagome broke out into a series of inaudible sobs and Mama Higurashi stood up to run consoling circles along her daughter's shoulders.

"There, there, Kagome," she said sympathetically. "Now did something happen between you two?"

"No, Mama. I'm not like that. I told him to go find someone else to be his Kikyo but even if I said that... I still want it to be me! I love him Mama, so much it hurts. And it hurts even more knowing that he'll never love me, not the way that he loved her."

"Shh, shh, darling. Maybe this is all a great misunderstanding. I know from watching Inuyasha that he seems to care a great deal for you. Otherwise he wouldn't always be coming over fetch you, now would he?"

"He just wanted us to put the jewel back together," Kagome said miserably. "He wanted my help so that we could defeat Naraku. But it's over. I never want to see him again, Mama."

"Shh, shh, Kagome it's okay. Everything is going to be alright dear, you'll see." After listening to Kagome's hiccupping sobs for a few minutes, Mrs. Higurashi stood and tiptoed out of the room. She closed the door softly behind her.

"Oh my, my poor Kagome," the mother whispered with a small sigh, her back pressed against the door. A few, unspilled tears shone in her eyes for her daughter. "When that boy shows up I'm going to have to have a few words with him, I'm afraid."

Elsewhere in the modern era, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were mall-shopping and having a genuinely good time. There was so much to see and do at the many downtown Tokyo malls, such as admiring all the animals at the petshop, eating soft-serve icecream in the palm-ladden courtyards, riding the elevators for no particular reason, and bothering the bellboy. After running the gauntlet of all their favorite stores and stealthily sneaking a peek into the "forbidden ones"; Eri, Yumi, and Ayumi were just engaging in a lively discussion about their favorite sock brands when a red baseball cap swam into view atop a mass of glowing silver hair. Kagome's half-foreigner boyfriend came towards them, shuffling his feet and glancing away every now and then out of nervousness. Eventually, he stopped a few feet away from them.

"Hey, well if it isn't Kagome's boyfriend," Ayumi opened. "Inuyasha, right? Tell us, how is Kagome doing? She seemed to be a little down after the beach."

"Well," Inuyasha admitted embarrassedly, "that's what I have to talk to you about. Can you tell me how… I mean to say…" Inuyasha stuttered nervously then gulped.

"How do lovers these days tell a girl that they're interested in them? How do I get Kagome to marry me?" His announcement was met by a chorus of ecstatic squeals.

"Oh don't worry, Inuyasha!" said Yuka clapping him on the back loudly. "We'll get you and Kagome together in no time! We just have get the right amount of romantic atmosphere between you two and bam, she'll be falling right into your lap! Trust me on this!" Yuka winked and crossed her fingers as she did so.

"Well, I dunno."

"Huddle!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi knitted off to one side, confusing Inuyasha before abruptly rushing back.

"Ah-ha!" said Eri waving a finger at him. "The first thing we need to do is get you some clothes! You'll need something extra special to wear to those romantic dinners! And then of course you need to have daywear that says- I am just such an absolute hottie!" At this, all three girls giggled and did high-fives.

"Um, okay," said Inuyasha backing away slightly. Something told him that asking these three girls for advice was going to prove to be a very, very bad idea.

Author Notes: (Okay necessary stuff out of the way. Now it can get fun. But take a break and come back later, I will be busy myself for a while. If you have an account, you can use story alert to get the new installment of the chapter whenever that may be. It also lets me know if there is enough of an audience to merit continuing. But hey, this story is just so fun to write. Tee-hee.) Also: It's really interesting how the manga is continuing! Rumiko really surprised me in that it seems that the major plotline of the story isn't about Naraku or Kikyo- it's about what Inuyasha's father plotted for his sons, especially Inuyasha whom he predicted would rise to enormous power. Everything else- friends, foes, lovers, rivals, weaponry- is just a means to the ends. That's my take on it anyway. What does anyone else think of my theory? I also seriously think that sometimes Rumiko reacts to the guesses and wishes that her fans make, and that her hints mean that she is going to make Kagome choose between the past and present after the final battle, just as so many fanfiction writers do. Anyway, I was thinking that if anyone wants to talk about Inuyasha stuff I could eventually make a forum here on FFN and we could talk lit. Any takers?


	5. Chapter 5

**When a Lie Leads to Truth**

**(Chapter Five)**

Kagome Higurashi was never one for great expressions or wild fantasies. She wore her dreams softly, and her loving comments which left so much import on others were also by nature, ambiguous. So it was that confessing the absolute truth, with its awful glaring frankness, was something Kagome was never good at. Instead her secrets remained hidden inside.

After returning from the Feudal Era and her fight with Inuyasha, Kagome dragged on for days, lost in an obvious depression. Yet, she never took the time to fully explain the extent of her sorrows to Sota, Granda, or anyone in her modern world. Even Mama Higurashi was left to wonder preciously what had transpired to make her so miserable, for all she had to go by was Kagome's fleeting comments that Inuyasha had wanted her in place of Kikyo. How or why Kagome had come to this conclusion was completely beyond her.

Yet Kagome never confided to anyone. Like to all other times, she bottled her fury and despair inside herself. She chose not to admit being upset to herself or even a dairy, for writing it down would make it seem real. No, Kagome Higurashi thought to herself, it was far better to elude her sorrows by pretending they didn't exist. As Sota so sagely put over the dinner table, Kagome always chose denial.

Instead of facing her problems directly, Kagome mired herself within the coursework of her classes, hoping that business would take her sorrow away. To some extent it worked. Yet, despite her mind being filled with math equations, a painful knawing at her heart remained constant. So it was with an almost sickeningly happy jolt that one day Kagome caught sight of a familiar flash of silver outside her window. Only, after a moment the blur disappeared and she frowned disappointedly. Was it really all over between them? She half hoped and half feared that this was true.

But then, something earth shattering happened. It was unconceivable to Kagome, so much so that her jaw dropped. The doorbell rang. And the most frightening thing of all was that when Mama Higurashi opened the door to accept a basketful of fruit it was not Hojo standing there. It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed immediately and pulled him aside by the elbow. "What are you doing?!" Her eyes raked up and down his form, noting with confusion that his usual red robe kimono had been replaced with tight-fitting jeans and an even more tight-fitting shirt that showed off his muscles. With a gulp, she directed her eyes upwards and sighed in relief that his dog ears had been covered with a black and white checkered bandana. Otherwise, anyone walking around the neighborhood might have seen him.

"Hey Kagome," the hanyou began with a semi-confident air. Kagome bristled and nearly forgot her mother's presence in her eagerness to yell at him.

"Um, Mama," she spoke slowly in a falsified sweetness. "Could I talk to Inuyasha alone for a moment?" The hanyou swallowed nervously.

"All right dear," Mama Higurashi sighed while toting away the basketful of fruit. "Just go easy on the poor boy, all right dear." Kagome said nothing. She merely watched her mother's back with fearsome eyes until the elder Higurashi disappeared behind the kitchen doors. Then turned back towards Inuyasha as he tried to sneak out the nearest exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome yelled grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt and forcing herself into embarrassing proximity against his chest. Only at this moment, Kagome didn't care. "What on earth do you think you're doing here, showing up after all you've said to me? I thought I made it perfectly clear to you Inuyasha! You're free to choose whatever woman you want so long as I'm not in the picture."

"Kagome." Inuyasha whimpered in earnest. "Don't be like that. The one I want to be with is you, Kagome."

"Oooo!" Kagome cried. Throwing up her hands in disgust she stalked away only to have the half dog-demon chase after her. "You are absolutely the worst Inuyasha! I can't believe you have the nerve to say something like that! You are simply, simply unbelievable!" Inuyasha found the door to Kagome's bedroom slammed in his face and he pressed his ear against it to listen. The ranting continued within.

"That stupid, no good, loser! I can't believe I ever considered being with him! He's such an arrogant..."

From his position leant against the door, Inuyasha flickered his ears back miserably. Then he pulled out the bouquet of roses he had been successfully hiding behind his back. With an almost tender look to them, he suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. He rushed down the stairs and out the front door again.

A few minutes later, Kagome peeked out the door again and sighed in relief. Inuyasha was gone. She made a trip to the bathroom to wipe away all traces of her tears. Then she went downstairs for a large bowl of double chocolate icecream. Balancing it carefully, she sucked on the spoon thoughtfully and opened her bedroom door. She gasped.

There, strewn all about her room in a trail leading to the open window, were forty-six roses. A single rose was crammed in the ledge of the windowsill, the petals rustling softly. One last rose was perched delicately on the top of her pillow coveting a florist's greeting card. Despite her wishes, Kagome's eyes began to get blurry.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she murmured wonderously.

Unbeknownst to the miko, there was a small group clustered secretively behind the wellhouse. Eri, Yumi, and Yuka had watched the whole thing through her window and open front door. A seasoned pair of binoculars lay forgotten now as the three girls clustered around the reflective hanyou. He had flopped down onto the ground again and so they all now sat around him in a small circle.

"Well, I gave Kagome the flowers like you said to so now she'll have to forgive me, right?" Inuyasha looked amongst the three girls uncertainly.

"Right!" said Eri. "No girl will be able to resist that! And it was so cute the way you left them for her, Inuyasha-kun! So dashing!"

"Right."

"Okay!" said Yuka cutting it. "Now it is time to commence phase two!"

"Phase two?" Inuyasha frowned uncertainly.

"Yes! Phase two! Steal the heart of the girl!"

"What?" Inuyasha did not like the phrasing as his curdling lip suggested.

"Calm down, Inuyasha-san, it's only an expression. Yumi, did you get the tickets?"

"Um, hum. And you made the dinner reservations?"

"Yup. Let's go for it!"

"Kagome's not going to know what hit her. Sheesh, calm down Inuyasha-kun. It's only an expression." An involuntary growl was cut off.

"Sorry," said Inuyasha blushing nearly as much as his haori would have been. "So what is it I have to do again?" All three of the girls groaned.

Later, much later in the afternoon a pair of amber eyes watched their quarry. The owner of these eyes had his directions. He had a very important mission to carry out and he would, so help him, succeed. So he crouched lower on the branches of the tree outside Kagome's window and then… he pounced.

Only to collide with a pair of newly erected shutters as they were swung closed on him. Cursing softly, Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground. He looked up to see Kagome as she stared down at him. With a haughty sniff, she opened the blinds wider so that she could lean down against her windowsill to glare at him. "Want something, Inuyasha?" she mocked. Inuyasha bristled but caught himself in time. No, now was definitely not a time to give in to his temper. Instead, he stood and brushed himself off to gaze up at the seemingly unreachable girl. He noted that Kagome's arms were crossed defiantly over her chest- not a good sign for him.

With a muted growl, Inuyasha thought back to his mission- give Kagome the tickets and ask her to dinner. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Kagome."

"What do you want?"

"Keh."

"Inuyasha, if you're not going not going to tell me than I'm leaving."

"Wait temee!" (This is the rude enunciation Inuyasha uses which is often translated as wench or bitch. It means you in an insulting manner.)

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" The dog hanyou flinched, then laughed.

"Oi, you took the beds off me remember temee?"

"Oooh, you jerk!" Kagome grabbed things of her bedstand and began lobbing at the hanyou. Inuyasha found himself being rained on by school books, an alarm clock, and even a pink cat-shaped toothbrush.

"Inuyasha, if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from me!" A good dose of fear flickered in Inuyasha's eyes and he leapt up onto the branch he had inhabited earlier.

"Oi, Kagome. Don't be like that. I just came here to give you something. It's important."

"Really?" Kagome lowered the a 700 page chemistry book that had been poised half-way above her head. "What is it Inuyasha? Is it from Sango? Or is this another gift from someone else? Because I know those flowers couldn't have been your idea." Inuyasha bristled.

"I'll have you know that I paid for those flowers myself! Your mother said that I just have to help out at the shrine for little while!"

"She did?" Kagome frowned thinking back to the previous day. It was possible, she decided. Inuyasha could have visited her mother while she was at school. That would explain the apologetic roses. After all, they didn't even have long-stemmed roses in the Feudal Era, let alone a symbolic meaning for them.

"So why did you bring the roses, Inuyasha?" Her brow furrowed in concentration as she listened.

"So you would come back, dammit! And also this. Your friends said we should, err do these things." Kagome frowned as a pile of gift certificates and theatre tickets fell onto her lap.

"You spoke with Eri, Yuka, and Yumi?" Something in the back of her mind began tickling. In a moment she knew what it was- this was a setup.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha blushing, his hands tucked into the sides of his haori as he looked loftily away.

"So, what I'm supposed to say is… do you want to go out with me?"

"What?" Kagome blinked. Inuyasha nearly tore his hair out at having to repeat himself.

"I said do you wanna go to dinner with me, dammit?" He pointed furiously at the scraps of paper now on her lap and Kagome picked one up carefully to examine it. Her eyebrows nearly shot up into her hairline at the sight. The restaurant they were meant to go to had a minimum price of 6,194.50 yen (fifty dollars) per meal. Well, if this was Eri and Yuka's doing, then it more than made up all those Wacnold's burgers they sponged off her.

Kagome reluctantly acknowledged Inuyasha's fidgeting. "Sure," she replied softly.

She wasn't sure if she was being foolish. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha really meant it or that she should forgive him. But still, somehow her heart was doing drumrolls in her chest. A dinner and movie date with Inuyasha? Somehow it all seemed too good to be true. In fact, Kagome was certain there was something wrong about it. It was Kikyo Inuyasha wanted, not her. He was just trying to lure her back to his side of the well so that she could be the deceased miko's replacement. And yet, Kagome could not help but feel something akin to blind hope. Maybe, somehow she had misunderstood? Maybe there was some love in his heart for her after all?

With a regretful shake to her head, Kagome looked at the date on the tickets and gasped.

"Oh no! Hurry Inuyasha! I have to get dressed right away! We have less than an hour!" With that the window screens snapped shut leaving Inuyasha to wait on his tree branch.

Inuyasha sighed. It was a soul-deep, breathy sigh that spoke of emotional exhaustion and a touch of nostalgic love. He settled back comfortably against the flaking bark of his favorite modern-day perch and shut his eyes only to reopen them immediately. An assemblage of three girls huddled below him in the darkness.

"So, how did it go?" hissed Yuka."

"Just fine," the hanyou tossed off casually as if he had not at all been worried about it. His ears were met with a chorus of suppressed giggles.

"All right. We'll see you later tonight. Remember the plan." The three teenage schoolgirls glided off into the darkness. Inuyasha watched them go, and then turned his attention back to the more important matters at hand. Like watching Kagome. Feeling a peace he had not known for several days, he let the faint odor of her scent drift about him in reassuring, softening waves only to contrast sharply with her current and somewhat entertaining panic.

"Where is my toothrush!" Inuyasha could hear his miko screaming. Scratching his head he yawned and looked bemusedly at the toothbrush that now lay in the dirt far below him. Oh well. That is what she got for throwing stuff at him!

(Notes: I don't own Inuyasha. But I wonder what Eri, Yumi, and Yuka's plan is? Hm. Later.) PS. please don't drop my other stories! Sniff, sniff. I just want to cry now since I've lost two readers for my longest one. It has a long way to go still and it's kind of unpleasant right now. But it has a happy ending! I am working as hard as I can on this one. It's just difficult since I'm not in a happy mood. I'm stressed out over my own love/lack of love life. That and everyone keeps telling me that real, meaning full relationships are non-existant and, "who cares about them anyway?" So if it goes really slow, it just means that my imagination isn't working so well for me. I would be more than happy for some advice on good things to put in!)


	6. Chapter 6

**When a Lie Leads to Truth**

**(Chapter Six)**

Kagome could hardly believe it. Here she was, about to go on her first real date with Inuyasha! The miko gazed deeply into her mirrored reflection across the vanity and noted the happiness there. With a giggle, she threw her hairbrush up into the air and did a short pirouette. It was, for her, out of character to act as carefree as her average schoolgirl counterparts, Eri, Yumi, and Yuka. Too many important matters of life and death weighed on her mind to let her act so joyous. Yet on this occasion, Kagome gave fully into her rebellion. She was a young girl in love, dammit! And she intended to fully intended to enjoy this night out with the boy she admired, even if that boy was not really err… well, human.

No, so help her, she, Kagome Higurashi was going to the movies. With this bold statement, she stepped into her high heels and snapped the lock shut with an audible click. Checking herself in the mirror one last time to ensure perfection, Kagome suppressed the shutter of excitement that coursed through her. Then, with a nod, she took a deep breath and opened her shutters.

"Inuyyaasshhaa!" Her living chariot arrived momentarily.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha asked irritably, leant casually against the wall of her room as though he had been there for hours instead of having just dropped from out of nowhere.

Kagome whirled to fix on him a warm liquid smile. Inuyasha felt himself melt somewhere in his knees.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you're ready to go?"

"Keh. Why wouldn't I be? I've been waiting on you for hours!"

"Half an hour, Inuyasha," Kagome corrected him.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go." Kagome gave out the merest giggle. It seemed things were back to normal between them.

Inuyasha kneeled and in one fluid motion, Kagome climbed on as he stood. Then they were off, racing out the window, down the shrine courtyard, and onto the rooftops of downtown Tokyo. Brilliantly neon advertisements flashed by them as if they were signposts and soon, Kagome found herself pointing a finger down to the false sun burning its iridescent fingers along the façade of the downtown movie-plex. A stream of people, tiny like ants, busily poured in and out of the concrete and glass structure.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome squirmed a bit to goad him with her loafers. "The movie must be starting in a few minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," the dog demon responded almost lazily. With a gentle bound, he leapt off the peak of the three story building to coast down into a dark alleyway beside the movie theatre. Several teenagers, waiting in line to buy tickets, caught sight of the overhead motion and pointed fingers, gasping.

"Dude, is that Spiderman?" one of the gangly teenagers asked his friends.

"Nah," remarked another. "Too much hair."

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha straightened themselves. Kagome shook her clothes out and, thrusting her chest out for a show of composure, lead the way. It was a dangerous thing she knew bringing Inuyasha into a public place. But against all thread of reason she was more than willing to risk it. Hopefully, the movie theatre would still be structurally intact when they left it. If not, well, she was not going to allow herself to feel guilty about it.

Taking the tickets to the movie out from her purse, Kagome passed by the line of theorizing teenagers. Inuyasha followed along behind her as if tied by a sting, both arms folded arrogantly. His ears folded back sourly against his head at the surroundings. There was nearly as much noise here as there was on a youkai battlefield pummeled by explosions. He should know since he had been caught in quite a few.

With an agitated yawn feigning boredom, Inuyasha stretched and moved himself closer to Kagome so that he was almost pressed against her. It was a good thing he did too for the population of people was getting denser. A flood of moviegoers struggled to get through the ticket takers without spilling their popcorn or oversized sodas. Suddenly inspired, Kagome giggled and took a few brisk, high spirited steps toward the concierge stand. This sprightly gait was all her high heels would allow. Inuyasha followed dourly.

Three short minutes later as the lapping waves of people mysteriously vanished, Kagome led the reluctant hanyou toward an acne spotted boy taking tickets and wearing his round cap at a slouch. As she handed her tickets away, she was immediately bored by the long speech droned out by the equally bored attendant.

"Theatre's to the left. No talking while the movie is going. No guns, knives, or weapons. Smoking is prohibited."

Kagome stepped across the turn-style and waited while the attendant repeated the same speech to Inuyasha. Only towards him the reaction was much more wary. Calculated almost. At the end of said speech the ticket attendant's nervousness only increased as Inuyasha flashed his fanged teeth at him.

"Now why would I do that?" came his rusty growl. Kagome giggled as the ticket taker looked disconcertedly at Inuyasha's tensing nails.

"Er, yes." With a panicky smile, he eagerly waved them away.

Yes, Kagome thought to herself with an accepting smile. It was impossible for Inuyasha to go weaponless. Except for the night of the new moon perhaps. With an almost tickling sensation of pride, she wrapped her arms around his elbow, keeping him close to her. Inuyasha blushed at the close proximity.

Soon, they were seated and Kagome plopped the popcorn and soda she had bought between them. Her idyllic smile vaporized as Inuyasha snatched up both containers and proceeded to chow down.

"Inuayasha!" she hissed vehemently wrestling them from his fingers. "I bought those for us to share!"

"You mean eat from the same bowl?" Inuyasha sounded merely curious but Kagome's cheeks pinked as she thought up all sorts of impossible romantic situations involving touching fingers or alternatively, hand feeding.

"Err, yeah," Kagome sputtered. "You know what Inuyasha, I'm not very hungry after all. You eat it." The miko let out a heart weary sigh at the thought of her lost popcorn. Only to find the container nudged at her.

"Here."

"Hm?" Kagome stared at it.

"Look, are you gonna stare all day or are you gonna take it?"

"Um. Oh, here Inuyasha. I'll just set it between us. Then we can both have some if we get hungry."

"Keh." Kagome sighed happily at the averted disaster, causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch beneath his bandana. He was about to ask about her reaction, but fortunately for Kagome the movie started.

It was an action film with flimsy romance in it. Inuyasha stared at the screen bug-eyed while the projection played. After some time he began sniffing and turned his head slightly only to scowl. He poked his finger into Kagome's shoulder, distracting her.

"Hey. Kagome," he called out in his equivalent of a whisper. Kagome turned her eyes to glare at him as she missed an important moment.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Why are those people doing something like that in public?" Kagome turned around and spotted two people making out in mimicry of some major hanky-panky. As rapidly as she could, she whirled her head round again. At that moment, it was doubtful that her cheeks could turn any redder.

"Because Inuyasha. Some people… simply do these things," Kagome explained as if she was speaking to a small child. When Inuyasha sneezed again and complained about the smell of "lusting humans" she stood up and led him by hand from the threatre to stand in the encouragingly bright hallway.

"You know what, Inuyasha," Kagome said suddenly not caring about the movie. "Let's just go and get ready for dinner." The hanyou's eyes took on a certain sparkle.

"Good idea!" Inuyasha strode off ahead of her leaving Kagome to jog in order to follow.

"Okay," Kagome thought to herself as she stared outside the tinted windows of the cab she had called by lobby payphone. "So the movie was a complete bust. But surely something good will come out of dinner?" How very right or wrong she was!

Kagome knew there had to be something amiss when she saw Ayumi standing behind the customer greeting table, with her luxurious hair tied back and wearing a neat, formal apron.

"Hello Kagome!" her longtime friend and schoolmate called to her with a slight giggle. "May I help you with something, Miss Higurashi?" Kagome frowned slightly at the emphasis on Miss. There was a very odd feeling behind it.

"Hi Ayumi!" she fluttered nervously. "Do you work here?"

"On weeknights and weekends only. My mother doesn't mind me working late and I really like it here."

"That's good for you Ayumi!" Kagome smiled, happy for her friend. At the same time, a strange stab of guilt ate at her. This is what girls her age should be doing- finding a job, choosing boyfriends, shopping… well at least she was a fluent shopper of 'ninja snacks'! But Kagome had never so much as had one paying job in her life! The thought of it was almost shameful.

"Well," Kagome mumbled, digging through her purse as if it were her lifeline, "Me and my friend Inuyasha are here to eat dinner." She dropped the two gift certificates on the counter as they had burned her and refused to look at Ayumi. Ayumi, meanwhile, picked up the two slips of paper and cradled them with a professional air. An unincriminating smile could only leave Kagome to wonder if she was behind the gift certificates after all.

"Right this way, Miss Higurashi." Ayumi giggled briefly, the back of her hand disguising her mouth. "I will be with you shortly." After leading Inuyasha and Kagome to the most secluded, overly romantic portion of the restaurant with its semitransparent screen of real willow and roses, she handed them both a velvet covered menu. Then, with a deep bow, she moved away.

Kagome gazed around here. There were six different utensils in front of her instead of the usual three. The napkins were set by themselves, folded into lavish tents. The table was pure wood, sleek and glossy and the tablecloth was satiny to the touch. With an almost reverent awe, she cracked open the menu to discover names of dishes she never existed. What on earth could she possibly order for both herself and Inuyasha? Steak. That had to be it. Every high class restaurant had a steak. Scanning down the flowery print, she sought out the safest, most ordinary description of a flame-broiled steak. As long as she specified that they put no sauce or spices of any kind on it, Inuyasha would love it. She had been cooking for him long enough to know his preferences. Unfortunately, cumin wasn't one of them. Kagome's eyebrow raised as Ayumi came back with a wine bottle and its carafe in hand.

"Ayumi." Kagome blushed. "You know I'm not old enough to drink."

"Ah," Ayumi winked. "But this is a special occasion. Besides, it's sparkling grape juice, silly. Not quite the same but we want to build the correct mood don't we?" Kagome's worry only kept increasing.

With a smooth chink, Ayumi laid out two crystalline wine glasses. With a practiced hand, she portioned out the foamy drink until it lay shimmering in the lamplight and the pungent fragrance of clarified grapes filled the air. Then, sinking the unfinished bottle in its container full of ice, Ayumi bowed again. She left bearing a very mysterious smile.

"I wonder what that was all about." Kagome fidgeted and took an exploratory taste of her drink. She nearly spit it out as Yuka appeared wearing a high-class waitress uniform.

"Yuka, you work here too?"

"Sorta, Kagome-chan. May I take your order?" Kagome shook her head and let the shock wear off.

"Err yeah. Inuyasha and I will both have the flame-broiled prime tenderloin steak without the spice blend. Make his rare, please. I would like mine medium-well done."

"Right away, Miss Higurashi," Yuka said winking. She folded up the menus and disappeared from sight.

Yuka flounced happily into the establishment kitchens. There, Eri was having an animated gossip session with the pastry chief.

"And Kagome said, 'he is so two-timing' and it was like, she was always coming to school so upset over him because of this girl I just learned was named Kikyo."

"Hm, un," the pastry chief did his best to ignore her as he went about his mixing.

"And I was all like, 'Kagome you need to get yourself a new boy!' so we tried to like get her to go out with Hojo but she never seemed to be interested in him even though Hojo is so perfect."

"Um hum," said the pastry chief still ignoring her.

"But then we met this boyfriend of hers and he is so hot and he turned out to be really nice also so we can't help but be happy for her."

"Um hum," said the pastry chief contemplating kicking her out of his kitchen.

"So all we need now is for her to forget all about this Kikyo so the two of them can get together. He even wants to marry her! Isn't that exciting?"

"Is that so?" The pastry chief was hopeful that the long explanation had taken on some sort of purposeful direction.

"Yeah. So now we need you to make an extra dessert cake for her! Yuri, Yuka, and I will be paying for it out of our tips. All you have to do is write, 'Will you marry me, Kagome?' on it. It will be perfect! Kagome-chan won't be able to resist saying yes!"

"Is that so?" The pastry chief reiterated. With a less disfigured frown than before, he relented.

"I suppose I can put together another cheesecake."

"Yeah!" Eri danced off happily, Yuka in tow. The pastry chief breathed out a sigh of relief as the door swung shut. He straightened up, cracked his back, and took on an air of mystified puzzlement as the task required of him finally began to sink in.

"Now what was that girl's name again? Kikyo?" He scratched his head.

Tucked away in the cozy corner booth, both Inuyasha and Kagome continued to wait silently. The extravagance surrounding them was so antithesis to their familiar campfire meals that it put them both at unease. Still, Inuyasha was most nervous by far for he had more in mind than one simple dinner. With an almost quavering hand, he tossed back the cup of fruit juice. He frowned, disliking the fact that it was not the sake he had come to expect at meals since the day he had stopped nursing. But it was only a nervous motion anyway since sake did not affect him. It was only a matter of minutes before the carafe was dry. Kagome looked somewhat exasperated at him as she surveyed her own empty cup.

"Err, Inuyasha?" He surprised her by pushing his own half-drained wine glass her way.

"Here." He sounded rusty, almost broken yet uncommonly affectionate as well. Kagome picked up the glass and took a small sip. She looked back at him only to be surprised at the fierce intensity swirling in his eyes. It had been so long since she had seen such an expression. It was the same one he had taken when he had almost kissed her for looking like Kikyo, on that fateful day before Kikyo's soul had been torn out of her by Urusuai. Only now, she suppressed with a shudder, it looked so much deeper. The miko was half grateful when Ayumi came to drag her out of reverie.

"Kagome-chan," Ayumi said smiling so softly one might have thought it was the contentness of maternity. "If you will follow me I have something special to show the two of you."

"All right." With a flickering of curiosity, Kagome laid down Inuyasha's wine glass. She stood up just as Inuyasha did and the two of them followed after the concierge. For several moments, there was nothing but the sound of skirts rustling. But then, there was the delicious undertone of strings playing. The sound grew louder as they turned into a ballroom.

Kagome stared. An immense room lay before them, with a small orchestra seated on stage at the far end. Clustered elsewhere in a small arc were many rounded tables, all of which were currently unoccupied. Beyond the tables and wedged in between the the orchestra was a small pool of light. It glowed luminously, appreciative of the moon which had risen mere hours ago. Despite the excitement of the night, the soft caress of moonlight made Kagome sleepy instantly. Unconsciously, she leaned back on Inuyasha's arms and he held her.

"Kagome?" She could hear his chest rumbling in askance. She shook her head and stood up.

"What is this place Ayumi?" The school girl's first reply was that of lips quirking.

"Oh this? It's just a little surprise for the two of you. Come, dance! There's nobody watching! It will be fun."

"I don't know." Secretly, Kagome wondered if wither she or Inuyasha even could dance. She was always so uncoordinated and well-clumsy. Inuyasha was graceful in battle but that hardly meant success on the dance floor.

"Come on, come on!" said Ayumi pressing. Kagome did not resist as she was led by arm to the dance floor. She stood waiting there for Inuyasha.

"Err." Kagome mumbled un-syllablated profanities. She looked awkwardly at Inuyasha to find that he didn't know what to do either. With arms crossed and head tipped sideways, he looked askance at her. Ayumi took charge by guiding the miko's soft hands.

"Like this, Kagome-chan," Ayumi said so softly it was like whispering. She lay Kagome's right hand on the hanyou's shoulder. At contact, a pulse electrified the miko's palm. She could feel her chest tighten in excitement. Her heartbeat became thunderous.

"Um, Inuyasha?" It was as if the air cloaked the sound. Kagome did not hear Inuyasha speak, she only watched his lips as they began to move, her left hand lain along the small of his back. Unintentionally, Kagome held him tighter.

One-two-three, one-two three. Following Ayumi's directions they paced in a small box. They were not dancers enough to elaborate or stretch across the floor as they were meant to. But they were lost in their own little world and content to it. There was only one thing that they listened for, and that was the contact that pressed warm and longingly between them. Abruptly, the moonlight night had taken on the clarity of dreaming. Finally they stopped.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said wondrously, never breaking their eye contact. They stared long at one another and then… the atmosphere of wonder descended so that it lulled. It did not, however, disappear.

"K..Kagome," Inuyasha choked out before boldly taking hold of her hand. "There is something that I have to ask you." Kagome could feel the storm in her heart rising again.

Silently, the two walked back to their table. As they did so, they walked arm in arm causing many of the other restaurant patrons to turn in their seats to look at them. There was many a conspired whisper and giggle about it.

But Inuyasha and Kagome did not care nor did they notice. Instead, they were lost in their own idyllic world as they returned to their secluded table to find a tray there. It was a shell of silver, with two dessert dishes lain out by the side. A pot of dessert coffee replaced the carafe, along with two pure white mugs topped by sprigs of flowers.

"Inuyasha," murmured Kagome overcome with happiness. Tonight had to have been one of the singular best of her life! She only hoped it would continue. She anticipated that it would, especially if she guessed right what was Inuyasha's question. Kagome suppressed a small knowing smile as both of them reclaimed their seats, Aumi presiding over them.

"Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered nervously and she waited for him to continue. He choose not to. Instead he pointed a long finger toward the silver domed tray before her.

"Open that," he said, chickening.

"Kagome raised an eyebrow but moved to do what he said, her heart swooping in happy roils. In a second, it dropped sickeningly.

"Will you marry me… Kikyo?!" she said incredulously.

Author Notes: Uh oh! Somebody goofed up! I wonder if Kagome will be angry? Snicker, snicker. Sorry to do this to you guys but the story isn't over yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**When a Lie Leads to Truth**

**(Chapter Seven)**

The silver tray dropped to the ground with an angry clatter. Needless to say, Kagome was livid.

"Will you marry me…Kikyo?! Will you marry me Kikyo!?!" Her voice grew to a defeaningly loud decibel and Inuyasha clapped his hands to his ears in pain. It was only a matter of time before they began bleeding at this rate.

"Kagome…I…" he stuttered gesturing weakly. "I didn't mean…"

"That's right," Kagome sniffed blearily, her terrible rage dissipating as a terrible sorrow took over. A stream of tears cascaded, smearing her mascara. "You didn't mean you loved me. You never did. You've always mistaken me for Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled.

"NO! That isn't true, dammit! I love you Kagome, not her! The cake's just messed up. When I get my hands on whoever did this they won't have guts left to pull shit like this…"

But Kagome wasn't listening. Instead, she bunched up her calf-length skirt and ran full-stride out of their secluded eating booth. She didn't stop either. Inuyasha's jaw dropped at his predicament and he stared at Ayumi in askance.

"What the hell is going on?" the dog demon flustered. Ayumi shrugged but was sympathetically tearful.

"Go after her, Inuyasha-kun. I'm sorry we messed up somehow but you're the only one who can make her happy!"

"But who the hell did this to me?! To Kagome!" Ayumi shook her head doubtfully.

"I don't know Inuyasha-kun. But I promise we'll get revenge for you."

"Thanks." Like a blur of white-sheened fabric, Inuyasha was off. He bounded over the rose-and willow barrier and within moments, out the glass lobby doors. As he took his leave, he did not notice a certain high-ranked politician whom sat at one of the tables near the kitchens reading his paper. Perhaps it was the fact that he was lacking his striking heel-length, platinum-white hair. Or perhaps it was because he had suppressed his aura. But Inuyasha never noticed as Sessohmaru took off a pair of shades- an extra precaution born of the moment to ensure the hanyou did not notice him. Sesshomaru had never dreamed that his younger brother's past self would show up here tonight. Nor, he reflected with a wicked smirk, would he have believed to have been given such a great opportunity to get back at him for that birthday party last week. Rin hadn't been speaking to him ever since she found out about that birthday cake with the stripper in it. Yes, Sesshomaru thought to himself, for once karma was sweet. With one clawed hand he reached for another piece of his favorite cheesecake with the oddly inscribed letters "KAGO" in green icing.

Meanwhile, Ayumi blustered into the kitchens looking around purposely. She was back by Eri and Yuka, and they were venomous.

"All right Mr. Bisneti," Eri scolded pointing a finger at the first person she saw, along with Yuka. "What did you do to our friend Kagome?!" She suddenly noticed that Mr. Bisneti was looking much shorter than usual. And greener. And since when had he started wearing a tall chief's hat?

"Ahem!" said the small… err person below them. The mixing ladle he was using looked like a staff in comparison to his small stature. "If you're looking for Mr. Bisneti he's gone home sick today."

"Oh really?" said Eri somewhat nullified. "Maybe you should go home too. You're looking pretty green." Jakin scowled.

Eavesdropping on every word from his seat conveniently poised by the kitchen, Sesshomaru smiled. "I really must give Jakin a pay-raise for being such a devoted henchman. It reminds me of the good old days."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha splashed out onto the concrete poured street. He encountered rain, flowing in a torrent sheet from some forgotten cloud which after rolling onto Tokyo, had wept in envy of the moon destroying it. All traces of Kagome was gone, and her scent so strongly detectable and dear to him was lost to the tires of the taxi which had ferried her. It was Inuyasha's misfortune for them to have been near a taxi stand. Nor was he fortunate in that he did not know it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out in a panic-stricken tone. "Kagome!" Disregarding the rain as it ran into his collar, he ran down the sodden street hoping to find the girl of the right name.

Twenty minutes of traffic later, Kagome stealthily slid open the papered screen door of Higurashi Shrine. She shook off her brown dress coat in the dull foyerlight to drape it from a hanger. With what only in mad hope was secrecy, she tiptoed up her creaky staircase to her room and peeked cautiously inside. Only after she was certain that no motion stirred within her room, she swung the door open. Taking in a deep breath of relieved oxygen, she hastened to the closet and slung the door open hitting Buyo. With a murmured apology she took out her yellow book bag and began cramming everything she could in it. Approximately fifteen minutes later, Kagome jumped down the well. The miko disappeared to the past with a bright glimmer of blue sparks

Miroku and Sango were polishing their weapons. The peaceful lull of the late evening surrounded them and the crackling of Kaede's fire warmed them. They talked quietly. The topic of discussion was one of their many demon slaying adventures and soon, the mild sound of their whispers ceased. It was replaced by the creak of floorboards and the rustling of blankets as they lay down, prepared to sleep soundly beside old Kaede and young Shippo, both of whom had been adoze for hours.

Miroku and Sango had been up for hours waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome's return from the other side of the well. However, it seemed fated not to be and too weary to stay up another minute, both turned in, to await their friends' return in the morning. What they did not expect in the least was that Kagome-sama would return on her own, in the middle of the night no less.

It was nearly midnight when Kagome stumbled into the entranceway of Kaede's hut, panting slightly. She had run the entire way from the Bone-Eater's Well to Kaede's hut so she arrived winded. All occupants of the hut sprung up, roused from their sleep by her gasping and the panicked aura which flared around her.

"Kagome-sama!" said Miroku. "What is the matter?" Kagome ran to Sango's arms with a guttural sob.

"Oh, Sango-chan, it was horrible!" she cried out. Sango wrapped her arms consolingly around the young miko but could not help but raise an eyebrow in askance. Gently, she led her friend outside to where they could speak privately under the honesty of the stars. With a sigh, Sango told herself to be patient. She knew Kagome and herself were in for a long talk, all of it probably about Inuyasha.

Eight hours later, Sango shook her head as she retraced her steps to the hut. A touch of pink placed its tongue upon the sky, heralding the morning. It had indeed been a very long night for both of them. Some of the things that had happened Sango did not fully understand, such as going to the "moving pictures" and taking a "taxi cab" but she understood one thing clearly. Inuyasha had messed up again. Now it was time for her and Miroku to take action.

"Miroku!" Sango hissed to the not-actually-sleeping monk. He cracked an eye open and regarded her with a most serious stare.

"Yes Sango?"

"I'm sure you overheard that Inuyasha messed up again."

"Not at all, my dear Sango. I was merely making sure that no harm came to you two lovely ladies as you sat in consulting."

"Save it Miroku," Sango answered briskly. "Look, I need you to do something. Stay here and wait for Inuyasha. Tell him that Kagome and I have gone to visit my village to tend to the graves. We'll be back in a week."

"And? What am I to do with an angry hanyou for all that time?" Sango shrugged.

"You could try and see if you can talk some sense into him. If anyone can find a way to get us all out of this mess, you can Miroku."

"Why thank you, Sango-dearest. Your confidence in me is flattering." He moved to clasp her hands in his but she shook him off.

"Quit it Miroku! Now, I'm counting on you. Don't let Inuyasha follow us okay?"

"You can count on me, Sango." Sango nodded. She picked up Kilala whom mewed curiously as well as Kagome's forgotten backpack. Then the two of them left Kaede's.

Miroku looked out the hut doorway to see the fully empowered fire-neko soaring across the sky with both girls on her back.

"Well, there they go," he said mournfully. He rubbed his temple. "Something tells me it is going to be a long week."

Somewhere in Tokyo Japan, Inuyasha stopped and folded his arms, livid. He had been running all night and so far all he had been able to find were several hundred dogs, two demons, and a pastry chief tied up and dumped in a dumpster swearing something about green monkeys. He was wet, tired, and most of all broken hearted. He had done everything he could have to make Kagome his and now- he had failed at it. It was as though his fragile heart was rending.

Kagome would never be his. This he felt certain of. She hated him now, without any uncertainty. And yet, hate him or not Inuyasha had to convince her to marry him. It was for her own good. Even if they had to live without love, he would see to it that she was alive and cared for. It was the least he could do for her.

Crouching down into a back alley, Inuyasha scowled. He shook off some of the beads of moisture that clung to his body. Beyond him, a stray alley cat hissed and a trash bin fell over. There was the sound of an angry voice shouting and dogs barking beyond closed doors. Lifting his ears, Inuyasha spun around and took off again.

There was only one place to go now. It finally dawned on Inuyasha as he fled there in necessity that Kagome might have already returned to the shrine, or even the well. An almost-prayer filled his heart as he took one momentous bound and dropped down to a shorter rooftop. He practically flew on his way to the shrine.

Soon, there it was. The Bone-Eater's Well beckoned to him like a cave in a hailstorm. He bolted through it, allowing his tense muscles to relax slightly as the familiar circle of blue surrounded him, enfolding him in its reassurances that Kagome was his. Why else would it let him through as it did?

At the other side of the well, his nose perked up. Here, no dust or scent of rain obscured Kagome's odor and it trailed, fresh, just as he hoped it would all the way to Kaede's hut. He tore back the curtain with a bang. Only to find Miroku seated alone in the hut sipping green tea.

"Miroku, where is Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, there is no need to get your hackles risen."

"Damn it, where is Kagome?"

"Spending some quality time with Sango. Sango needs to do some mourning and I asked Kagome-sama to watch over her to ensure she does not grieve too much."

"Keh."

"Why don't you sit down Inuyasha?" The half-demon's only reaction was to slide down the wall in an audible slump. He crossed his arms sourly, cradling Tetsusiaga.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it monk?"

"If you want to win Kagome-sama's affections, why don't you do something that someone of these ages would?"

"You mean ask her parents?"

"No, no," Miroku waved his hand. "I mean give her the big surprise. Not that one," he amended at Inuyasha's scowl. "But if we go up the hill this way, a few meters from Kaede's hut, you will find that there is space for one more structure."

"Keh." Inuyasha watched carefully as Miroku inscribed the dust of Kaede's lower floor with the illustration of a small hut. He hopped down to the dirt and brushed it away with a flourish.

"Kagome's from the future, Miroku. She wouldn't want a house like that." With a look of concentration, he began to draw his own diagram with a clawed finger.

Even with the help of Kaede's faithful villagers, it took them a full week to finish building Kagome's "surprise". In fact, a mere week was a miracle since Inuyasha had insisted that instead of a small hut, they build Kagome a miniature palace with four separate rooms and even the unimaginable the luxury of a scholar's study complete with alcove and furniture. The skill behind the manor was at best, rustic. The villagers were by no means the artisans of palaces whose craft was jealously passed down generation by generation. They had no rice-paper frames to offer, no sheets of glass to make the walls transparent with. But they did their best to comply with Inuyasha's barking orders, being infinitely grateful when Miroku took him in hand. Left to their own devices, and with the brute strength of Inuyasha to fell heavy trees and maneuver all beams in place, the one-story structure rose with a startling quickness. It became a masterpiece, the most affluent home of all the village. All the village women grumbled in envy.

Soon, all villagers were shooed away and Miroku placed a special barrier to protect the homestead. Inuyasha had chosen to build it nearly a mile away from Kaede's Village, where there was privacy and a clean spring to draw water from. With an anxiety that made everyone around him nervous themselves, he darted about planting flowering shrubs he had found in the "public forest" of Kagome's time. He filled the storage full of fresh game and brought over blankets, bedding, and clothes from her world. Inuyasha even dared to make a neat stack of her beloved "textbooks" on the desk that had been made just for her. As a final touch, he dug up fresh vegetables and herbs and hung them to dry from the ceiling. It made the villa feel like a cherished home instead of a waiting structure. Still, Inuyasha was nervous.

Two days later than a week, Inuyasha detected the aura of a neko demon coming from the sky. He looked out from Kaede's hut where he had been waiting and gulped. Kagome and Sango were back, looking somewhat joyous. But immediately at seeing him again Kagome's lipped tightened and her eyes thinned. Fortunately, Miroku saved all of them.

"Kagome-sama," he said grabbing a hold of her arm and steering her. He let go at Inuyasha's insistent growling. "Please, allow me to show you the most remarkable thing. I am sure you would be astounded by it."

"What is it, Miroku?" Kagome asked blindly.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He winked at her. Looking directly behind him, he winked at Inuyasha too and the dog-demon took the hint. They had rehearsed for this after all. He vanished.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango plodded on. They followed a barely discernible trail along a small stream and onto the side of small hill. Ripe berries abounded and birds flew up in a disconcerting whirr. Finally, reaching the cover of dense trees again, they came upon a blue barrier. For a moment, Kagome's heart squelched at the thought that might be Kikyo come back from the dead yet again, but then her fears were scattered as Miroku reached up and pulled a small spell scroll from where it been plastered to a tree trunk. He tucked it casually in his pocket and halted to allow her to go forward.

"Kagome-sama," he said not moving and catching Sango by the shoulder. "Please, go on by yourself. Inuyasha-sama has worked hard to create this surprise for you." Kagome's eyebrows crinkled.

"Okay," she said doubtfully. She moved forward, with Mirkou and Sango following at a respectable distance.

What Kagome saw made her heart stop. There, lain out in the forest was a newly carved clearing. Across rows of bushes and dancing butterflies stood a house, reachable by a little bridge that flowed over a cold stream, deep and transparent. Kagome looked downwards to spy little fish dancing in the waters below, the same sort of trout they customarily ate on their travels. With a nervous gulp, she crossed the wooden bridge, the rubber heels of her leather shoes clacking across the boardwalk. Then, finding herself nearer to the intimidating house, she turned to get her bearings. The path continued around the house to the left and up onto a covered veranda which stretched out along its southern side. With trepidation, Kagome left the gravel path which crunched under feet for the resounding hollow thump of smoothed floorboards. A humble door stood before her.

With quavering fingers, Kagome pulled back the door. She stepped inside and explored the four rooms within. It was shadowy, without the benefit of light since it lacked windows but Kagome had no doubt in her mind that it would be warm. There was a firepit in every room and to her amusement, what looked like a mimicry to her bathroom at home. Kagome noted wryly that she would have to bring back a composting toilet to replace the private pots.

Then, Kagome was outside again. She closed the door behind her and raised a hand to block out the sun which seemed immense compared to the interior of the house. She waited for her pupils to dilate and then, she looked out across the manmade meadow. Her heart stopped again.

Inuyasha stood only a few feet from her in the most enchanting part of the woodland garden. A butterfly soared by to land on his ear and he teased it off with a flicker. He looked almost peaceful. With arms folded defensively, his next words came hesitantly.

"So, do you like it?" He asked.

"I… do like it," Kagome breathed. "Is it for me?" Inuyasha seemed as though he was about to say "keh" again. But he changed his mind and said "yes" instead.

"It's a present," he explained. "I ur, want you to live here with me Kagome." Inuyasha blushed as deep red as his kimono. Kagome's hear thumped. The blush continued as Inuyasha reached for something behind him and she saw to her startlement that it was Shippo bound up from head to toe in ribbon. He set the kitsune down on the ground before him and glared at him. Shippo gulped.

"Er, Okasaan!" he blurted out his rehearsed line. A soft nudge to his tail caused him to hasten before things could get ugly. "Otosan says that I can live here with the two of you as a family!" Shippo held out his little arms to lifted by the miko. She surprised them all by taking a step back.

"No," Kagome muttered shaking her head wildly. A few tears clotted the corners of her eyes. "I never thought that all of you would try to trick me. I won't ever be a replacement to Kikyo!" Inuyasha stiffened angrily.

"Damn it, Kagome, you're not a replacement! You're everything in the world to me!" But Kagome only shook her head sadly and began running. Clenching his robes and doubling up as if shot in heart with an arrow, Inuyasha leapt away to find the confines of some tree to sulk in. Dumbfounded by the recent turn of events, Miroku and Sango stayed where they were before Sango went to chase after the girl. Little did they know that small amount of time was all it took for Kagome to disappear on all of them.

To say that Kagome did not enjoy Kouga's visits to her would be lie. True, they were always a little stressful because Inuyasha and Kouga would always fight and the wolf was always trying to romance her. But at this solitary moment in time, she had never been so grateful to see a whirl of wind dusting across the horizon. When it stopped, she looked up into Kouga's cobalt blue eyes lovingly and- launched herself at him.

"Kouga!" she said happily squeezing him. Kouga was startled but pleased at the same time.

"What is it my love?" the wolf demon purred out.

"Take me away from here! I can't stand being here any longer!" Kouga's eyes sparkled and her returned Kagome's embrace fully.

"Anything for you, my love," he purred before sweeping her up into his arms and beginning the long trek back to his den in the mountains.

Author Notes: No, this is not a Kouga/Kagome pairing. I'm just setting things up for Inuyasha's next attempt to make Kagome his. They both have some thinking to do. Later.


	8. Chapter 8

**When a Lie Leads to Truth**

**(Chapter Eight)**

_**Enroute to the Kouga's Mountains**_

Kagome clung precariously to Kouga, the wolf demon. One thing that she had learned quickly on this journey was that riding on Kouga's back far less comfortable than that of Inuyasha's. Inuyasha always strode gently, moving like silken water so that she would not fall off; he slowed if he sensed she was the least bit unbalanced. When they ran, Inuyasha and herself were in perfect consort of motion. Not so with Kouga. Though well-intentioned as always, he was blind to her needs and emotions.

"Err, Kouga," Kagome managed to shout out over the unfamiliar turbulence which wound her hair into knots. Kouga finally ceased his dust cloud covered run. Sneezing from the scent of wolf which clotted her nostrils, Kagome tumbled backwards and sprawled out on the ground to rest. Her memories seemed to mock her thoroughly as she recalled how Inuyasha would always halt and stand for a half minute at a time, seemingly for no purpose other than to scan the horizon or to shout at Miroku. A despondent sigh escaped her as the realization of how the half-demon was probably doing it all for her sake since she was as he would say- a weakling.

"Say, Kouga," Kagome tried again. "We are awfully far from your cave. It might take one or two days to get there."

"Not if I run all night, my beloved Kagome." Kagome grimaced at the rich baritone voice as it was an obvious attempt to seduce her.

"Er, right. Well you know Kouga, I am awfully tired and I'm just not as strong as you. So how about we make a camp for tonight?"

"Anything you say." Kagome grimaced at the arm which snuck its way around her waistline. She shook it off by taking a quick step backwards and whirling around towards the woods. To her horror, her next words came out tinny, shrill, and entirely false.

"You know, I think I'll go fetch some firewood."

"I'll come with you." A thousand amorous horrors flashed before the miko's eyes.

"NO! No… that's not necessary Kouga. Thank-you-so-very-much. You know, why don't I stay here and start dinner? You could try and find some kindling to heat the water!"

"Are you all right Kagome?" Kouga asked politely tipping his head at her. "You seem a little off. Did Dog-Boy do something to you? Cause if he did I'll go right back there and teach him some respect."

"No, that's not necessary. I'm all right Kouga, really I am. It's just like I said.. I'm a little tired that's all. Now off you go!" To Kouga's astonishment he found himself being shoved toward the nearest clump of bushes.

"Well, I don't like the idea of leaving you unguarded, Kagome. Mutt-face has gotten you into enough trouble that way for me not to know better. After all, that's the way I met you ain't it?" Kagome's fluster disappeared instantly to be replaced by a very indignant stare.

"That was different! You know Kouga, you really shouldn't talk about Inuyasha that way. He's a very brave person."

"Bah. He's just too stupid to know when it's time to cut loose and run."

"He really is not stupid either." Her hands balled up into fists beside her and the miko almost shook with rage.

"Kagome," Kouga muttered genuinely astonished by her behavior. "Why are you defending him? I thought you were finished with that half-breed. That's why I was taking you back to the mountains to be my bride."

A hand swung out of nowhere and Kouga found himself sporting a red cheek. Even after receiving it, it was difficult for him to connect the blow to his sweet Kagome, especially since now she was curled up on the earth bawling, eyes pressed to her knees. The wolf demon warily lowered himself to crouch by her shaking frame.

"Oh come on now, Kagome, it's not that bad! I take back all the words I said and I promise that from now on I'll be more careful with my language around you. All right? Just stop crying… please?" Truth be told, the wolf demon was panicked since he was uncertain how to cope with Kagome's tears

"I'm sorry." Kagome raised her face from her knees and ran the back of her hand along her moist cheek. "I never meant to bring you into this. It's just that Inuyasha's been acting so weird. After Kikyo's death, I had hoped that he would talk to me about it but instead it seemed like he was pushing me away. What you said to him seemed to make it better for a moment but it just got worse and worse; and then… well he started to act even weirder." At this tidbit of information, Kouga adopted one of his saucier poses leant back against one leg with the foot crossed and his arms folded in front of him.

"Well… I'm almost embarrassed to say," Kagome whispered conspiratorially so that he was lured into leaning closer, "is that he asked me to marry him. Twice." Kouga nearly fell over in shock for more than one reason.

"What?! I can't believe the mutt would have the nerve to ask you something like that like that. And what do you mean twice? Wasn't one no enough for him?"

"Kouga," Kagome admonished lightly her sprinkling of tears evaporating into a smile. "I remember how after Kikyo died you asked Inuyasha to take care of me better; and you understood that I needed to stay by Inuyasha to keep him cheerful. You have done more for me than anyone, Kouga, and while I can never be your bride you will always be my best friend." The hapless wolf demon then found himself being glomped by the schoolgirl.

"Sure thing Kagome." Kouga laughed nervously before pushing her away. A wistful droop escaped the school girl's notice but then his bold, cocky smile returned as it was forced. His words, however rang out rich and true.

"Kagome, we should head out in the morning. I'll take you back to your friends. After a wolf den is no place for a pretty girl like you."

"Kouga.," the miko uttered, clearly touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, well, like you said I'm your best friend huh? So I had better take care of you and make sure mutt-face apologizes. So... you wanna tell me about it?" A warm grin lit up Kagome's cheeks.

"Sure," she nodded.

**_One Day Later_**

Thirty miles downwind, Inuyasha cursed as Kouga's trail of scent vanished. With an uttered oath of disembowelment he waded into the river to check the small islands and bank on the other side. At last his efforts were rewarded when he spied a bit of bruised reed on the side of the bank he originally crossed from. Apparently, the wolf demon had doubled back across the river in yet another effort to elude him.

"Fucking bastard," Inuyasha grumbled again to himself as he looked upwards to Kilala and his other friends soaring in the sky above him. "If he thinks that he's gonna take Kagome away from me then he's about to find out the meaning of the word 'violent'."

Violent. That was the word Kagome always used when he began to get angry with someone. "Inuyasha, there's no need to get violent," she would always say. As if those words would help either of them now.

Ruffling his hair in frustration, Inuyasha sat down on a large rock by the riverbank and sulked. Even if he did find Kagome, it was obvious she would not want to return to him. She had already rejected him and worse, now it seemed she had accepted Kouga's offer to be his mate.

Mate. That word triggered another thought in Inuyasha's mind. It was bad enough to think of Kagome bearing that absurd wolf's children but the moment it happened her first born would belong to Kouga. Eyes trembling to show what his battle-hardened body would not, Inuyasha came to an even more unwelcome conclusion. The terms of the love-curse draped around his neck would be shattered. Kagome would die for certain.

Inuyasha reeled from his sudden realization. Jumping up to his feet, the plaintiff wail of her name came to his lips just as he collided with something tall and decidedly masculine. Inuyasha found himself staring up at a pair of fur shorts and more importantly, at a familiar pair of loafers.

"Ka..Ka…Kagome!" Inuyasha fumbled with his tongue for a moment as his gaze shifted upwards to the girl he admired. Her face was flushed as she peeked over Kouga's shoulder and Inuyasha felt his heart drop sickeningly. She had been alone with the bastard all night. Had she done that with the bastard in his absence? His stomach almost emptied at the thought. Fortunately, a quick sniff to the air revealed nothing to him but the stench of masculine wolf and an abundance of salt water. No stench of desire clung to the air surrounding the two very unbathed persons. Inuyasha swooned again, this time with relief.

"Kagome! Where were you all night! You had us all terrified!"

"Us?" Kagome lifted a tired eyebrow.

"Yes, us," Sango broke in unexpectedly as Kilala landed. Both the two-tail and wolf demon stooped to let her passengers unload. Sango swung quickly off of Kilala's back and strode forward to clasp Kagome's hand in her own. From this action, the miko was reminded of Sango's seemingly impossible strength.

"Um, Sango, my fingers," she pleaded trying to free herself from Sango's vice-like grip.

"Oh? Yes. Sorry Kagome. Just promise us you'll never run away like that again."

"Sure thing Sango." Inattentive to what she was promising, Kagome blew on her raw red fingers.

It was at this moment that Miroku decided to take advantage of the relative confusion. In the ever-clever manner he had perfected, he leant over to Kouga and with a gentle tap, invited him away from the group for a private discussion. He waggled a finger in Inuyasha's direction also, and somewhat reluctantly Inuyasha rose his to his feet to traipse after him. Only Sango, Kilala, and a now bubbling Shippo remained behind. Sango seemed to understand the actions of her purple-robed sweetheart and did all she could to retain Kagome's attention.

"You know Kagome, you smell a bit like a wolf-demon. Now might be a good time for a bath. We could talk also."

"You know Sango, that might not be such a bad idea," Kagome grumbled wearily pushing a strand of her bedraggled hair away from her face. Clods of dirt and stray pebbles had worked their way into it.

"But really, Kagome, I would like to know why you ran away like that. You had us all frightened. Especially Inuyasha."

"I just don't know Sango," the miko admitted blushing. "I suppose there was a reason but I just can't think of it anymore."

"We'll talk about it at the hotsprings. Kilala knows these mountains very well." The two-tail gave off a very pride-filled purr.

"You're the best Sango!" Kagome gave off a contented sigh and allowed herself to be led away.

_**In a Nearby Clearing**_

"You see, Kouga," finished Miroku. "This curse is precisely the reason why we have to make sure that Kagome-sama ends up with Inuyasha. Her very life hangs in the balance."

"Let me get this straight," announced Kouga, "Kagome accidentally put a love curse on herself binding her to this mutt-face, and now you want me to help you convince her to be his woman?"

"That about sums it up," said Miroku. The wolf demon leaned back slowly, his long ponytail back swinging pendulously as he huffed. Both monk and half-demon waited with bated breath.

"Well, I'm game." Inuyasha just about fell over.

"What the fuck? Why on earth would you help me!"

"I'm not helping you dog-breath! If you haven't noticed, Kagome is the one woman whom I truly love. I would do anything fro her! And even if it means having to give her up… well that's the breaks. But I would do anything to make sure she was still happy and kicking."

"So you will help us?" Miroku confirmed with a cunning smile.

"Yeah, sure thing human. So what did you have in mind?"

"Well, it is true that I have been trained as a monk and have been rendered a general, overall understanding of demons. But perhaps you, Kouga, could enlighten me as to specifics of demon courting behavior."

"Eh?" Kouga dug the earwax of one ear, confused by the gibberish.

"It means, my good friend," Miroku continued smoothly, "that we are about to stage a most touching and life altering drama that not even Kagome-sama could resist. Both the demons ears perked up at this statement.

_**In the Uneventful Hot Spring**_

"Hey, Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the boys are all right? They aren't clawing at one another?"

"They'll be fine," reassured Sango. "After all Houshi-sama is with them and you're not there to bicker over."

"I guess you're right," the miko returned. "Pass the soap?"

**_Back to the Nearby Clearing Where a Conspiracy Was Unwinding_**

"So, do you think this enough?" Kouga the wolf demon emerged back into the brilliant sunlight of the clearing. A large stag was draped over his shoulder. Behind him in the filter of leaves, Inuyasha carried a similar burden. He tossed it into a pile of about twenty dead animals, all of whose necks were broken.

"Dunno. This is Miroku's plan after all. In any event, your tribe's gonna be eating well for awhile." He kicked the nose of a deceased boor with his foot. Miroku, nearby, was acting as observer.

"I think that is plenty, Inuyasha."

"Well, then," Inuyasha said with a quirky grin, "let's get to work." He leant over one of his prey and slit its jugular with his claw. Kouga set about to do the same and together, they filled the clearing with a most spectacular pool of splattered crimson.

"Good," said Miroku wearily rubbing his forehead with a hand. Kouga's grey wolves carried the carcassses away. As the sound of their excited barking faded away, he said a prayer for the souls of the poor animals.

"This must be done for the good of poor Kagome-sama. Well, then on to the next part. We must get the two of you to look the part."

"Great!" said Kouga hefting up a large wooden pail. He sloshed its entire contents- several gallons worth of blood which they had carefully saved- into Inuyasha's face.

"What the hell?!" he said sputtering and prepared to do the same with his own pail.

"Now, now, this is not the time for you two to be quibbling!" Miroku interrupted, rapping Inuyasha smartly on the head with his staff. "Now we only have three pails left. Use them carefully."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha stooped down and began to slosh the front of his clothing so that it was completely bloodstained. Kouga did the same.

"Good," said Miroku resting his chin on his hand and tilting his head speculatively, "but not good enough. You're going to have to tear the cloth. No, no, more Inuyasha! And use this black cream to fake bruises."

"What do you have that stuff for?" Inuyasha asked taking a sniff delicately. Miroku shrugged.

"Before I met you, Inuyasha, business was relatively slow and I would often have to rely on various means to support myself. Never mind that now, here let me help you."

Miroku uncapped a small flask and rubbed a generous fake bruise on his cheek. He also furthered the tears in his clothing.

"Now then, something is still missing." He looked at the hanyou as a painter would his master subject.

"I know," said Kouga. "I have just the thing." He pulled a mass of liver and intestines from one of the pails.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Heh, I've been playing at this game since I was a pup. I used to scare the shit out of my adoptive grandpa this way. I'm a pro at it. Here."

Kouga grabbed hold of the front of Inuyasha's kimono and made a new gash in it. He stuffed the mass of innards into the front of the kimono so that they were hanging out.

"That is absolutely horrifying," Miroku approved, "but something is still missing. I know!" He took out one of his spare hair ties and used it to hide Inuyasha's ear in his hair.

"What are you doing?" the hanyou whined nervously.

"Just a second. There, now your ear's torn off." He gazed at the matted, blood stained hair which now clumped to one side of his face.

"Why am I the only one to get beat up?" Inuyasha whined, his ear struggling unconsciously to get free of its restraint.

"Almost done," Kouga said. With a great confidence, he pulled a large eyeball from a pail and tossed it on the ground. To finish the illusion, he accepted a crimson-stained handkerchief from Miroku and tied it over his real eye.

"There. What do you think?"

"Not bad."

"You know, you two," said Miroku clapping both demons on the shoulders, "I'm proud of us. In all my years of fighting demons, I have never seen such a gruesome battlefield. The only thing left is to have you tear down a few trees or something."

"Yeah," Inuyasha smiled. He pulled out his Tesusiaga and allowed into empower. With a similar grin of great satisfaction, Kouga turned his back to him to face the other half of the as yet unscarred clearing.

"When I say ready, you go," he directed Miroku. The monk gave a satisfied nod and walked out harm's way.

"Ready to do this Dog-Boy?" Kouga whispered.

"Anytime you are."

"All right. One... two... ten!" With a roar, the two demons spun at one another then veered in a deliberate miss. Soon, windscar marks littered the clearing.

At the Previously Uneventful Hot Spring

"What was that?" Kagome panicked as what seemed to be an earthquake sent the water and herself vibrating. As the tremors subsided, she fought against the rolling waves to lay draped against the bank. Sango gave her a helpful hand up.

"I don't know. I would almost say that sounds like one of Inuyasha's windscars." Sango's eyebrows knitted upwards in anxiety. Kagome gasped.

"Oh no, Inuyasha!"

"We had better go. Kilala!" With a roar, Kilala empowered herself to her full size and allowed the two girls to climb on board. As the rose, it was to discover that half the hill below them was decimated. Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh no! You don't think Inuyasha would kill Kouga, would he?"

"I don't know, he has been acting kind of strained lately." Kilala dipped down to just skim the leafy treetops with her flaming feet.

Miroku, meanwhile spotted them coming in the distance. He began running in their direction and he skidded to a stop as Kilala paused to give him her consideration.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as loud as he could, panting heavily. "Inuyasha and Kouga are engaged in a mate claim battle!"

"They are?" Sango sounded absolutely astounded. Kagome tugged on her sleeve.

"Hey, Sango, what's that?" The demon slayer chewed on her lip.

"It's a death match of sorts. Both demon combatants challenge each other over the hand of female they wish to mate and well, it's whoever's left standing who wins."

"That's awful!" Kagome sucked in a deep breath.

"Well, that is what Inuyasha and Kouga were unconsciously trying to do since the day they first met. Or rather since the day you first seemed interested in Kouga."

"It wasn't like that! Kouga is just a friend!" Kagome defended.

"Well, with demons it isn't quite like that," Miroku explained carefully. "Humans make groups of people unrelated to them but it isn't that way with demons. They are always related by blood and even then, sometimes the weak are excluded from among them just as they are with any wild animal."

"That's terrible!" Miroku shrugged.

"You can not blame them for what they are. Their ways, harsh as they may seem, are the means for their kind's survival. In the meantime, I think we should hurry. Inuyasha was faring badly when I last saw him."

"Oh no!" A fury of tears leaked into the miko's eyes. Sango, however, looked at Miroku and wondered to herself why he seemed so unconcerned. Together, they jogged or flew another half mile to the clearing were the noise was coming from. They were met with a terrible sight.

Dozens of uprooted trees created an obstacle course across the clearing. So too, did the thirty foot gouges of evaporated bedrock and shattered rubble. Kongouhasii spears were strewn everywhere imbedded especially in the base of craters formed by Kouga's fist pound attack. Both the hanyou and wolf demon were currently fighting weaponless, using just hand to hand combat to knock each other backwards a few feet at time. Real bruises littered each other's faces and for a moment, Miroku gulped thinking that the battle had taken a very real turn but then Kouga winked with his "one" good eye and the monk relaxed again. Kagome, however was petrified.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop that this instant!"

Inuyasha turned his head slightly at her cry, scenting her river of tears. Kouga tokk this moment of opportunity to "nail" the demon straight into the trunk of one of the many fallen trees. Inuyasha gasped, half from being startled and half from having his gut bruised so unexpectedly. But Kouga's attack was merely for show and as he drew back his hand from Inuyasha's robes, he carried a fistful of the deer innards with him. With a great deal of emphasis, he flung them carelessly to the ground and smirked. Kagome's true scream, heard for perhaps time ever, nearly made him falter in his charade but Kouga had been veteran of enough battles to realize the true merit of bluffing. Curling his fangs upward into a venomous growl he slammed the wood beside Inuyasha's shoulder. The half demon had half-rolled out of harm's way instinctively, but it was difficult enough for Kagome and her friends to see to be fooled into thinking he had made a direct hit. Kouga growled again, this time in a low whisper.

"Fake it Dog-Boy. Make like you're dying."

"What?"

"Damn it, imbecile, fall to your knees or something."

Taking the matters into his own hand, Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder and threw him to the ground. Then he stood with one foot on him.

"Why you," Inuyasha stuttered out of rage, not really acting.

The plan almost failed as a boomerang swung wide and whistled over Kouga's head. He had to bend practically into a pancake in order to avoid it.

"What the fuck was that?! Damn it!" Kouga leapt off of Inuyasha's as Sango's furious words of revenge came streaming his way. The miko and demonslayer ran full tilt toward Inuyasha but he could have none of it. Before they could cross the fifty meters which separated them, he dragged himself of the ground and slid Tetsusiaga from his belt. Making a great show of it, it, he "limped" a few feet upright and held a hand up to ward off Sango.

"Stop!" he shouted with anxiety in his voice. The two girls mistook it for sorrow or determination.

"This is my fight. Don't get involved in this."

"That's right," sneered Kouga trying to remuster his fighting spirit which had been spooked by his near death at Sango's hands. "This is a demon-to- demon fight." A strange light flooded through Inuyasha's amber. It was almost as if he had been praised.

"I'll give you one more chance to give up, puppy," said Kouga loudly enough for Kagome to hear every syllable, "if you give up any claim to Kagome than I won't have to kill you. So go ahead, turn tail, go home runt."

"Never," Inuyasha said just as loudly. "I love Kagome, and if I have to live without her then I might as well be dead. Do your worst, Kouga, and by the end of the day we'll know just _who_ is unworthy of her, 'cause when I die I'm taking you to Hell with me."

"No!" Kagome screamed. "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!"

Her plaintiffs went without affect, and as if in slow motion, the two demons were obscured by a rising dustcloud, the symbol of Kouga's whirlwind. Inside it, Inuyasha tested the air around him, waiting for any sudden movement. His eyes steeled on Kouga's and he nodded, then jerked his head.

"Use your windscar to give us a break for the river."

"Huh?"

"Your wounds are fake, dumbass, you want Kagome to find out? You're gonna have to bunk with me for a while."

"No way!"

"Just shut the hell up and do it!" Both men growled at one another.

"All right," said Inuyasha finally. "But I'm only doing this for Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah, aren't we all. Now come on! We both need to blow up enough rock to cover. On three. One… two… three!"

On the count of three two attacks sounded simultaneously. A blind of light and noise erupted and then, when the dust clouds settled the two vanished. Kagome screamed again and fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap-**_ "I'll give you one more chance to give up, puppy," said Kouga loudly enough for Kagome to hear every syllable, "if you give up any claim to Kagome than I won't have to kill you. So go ahead, turn tail, go home runt."_

"_Never," Inuyasha said just as loudly. "I love Kagome, and if I have to live without her then I might as well be dead. Do your worst, Kouga, and by the end of the day we'll know just who is unworthy of her, 'cause when I die I'm taking you to Hell with me."_

"_No!" Kagome screamed. "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!"_

_Her plaintiffs went without affect, and as if in slow motion, the two demons were obscured by a rising dustcloud, the symbol of Kouga's whirlwind. Inside it, Inuyasha tested the air around him, waiting for any sudden movement. His eyes steeled on Kouga's and he nodded, then jerked his head._

"_Use your windscar to give us a break for the river."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your wounds are fake, dumbass, you want Kagome to find out? You're gonna have to bunk with me for a while."_

"_No way!"_

"_Just shut the hell up and do it!" Both men growled at one another._

"_All right," said Inuyasha finally. "But I'm only doing this for Kagome."_

"_Yeah, yeah, aren't we all. Now come on! We both need to blow up enough rock to cover. On three. One… two… three!"_

_On the count of three two attacks sounded simultaneously. A blind of light and noise erupted and then, when the dust clouds settled the two vanished. Kagome screamed again and fainted._

**When a Lie Leads to Truth**

**(Chapter Nine)**

Somewhere in the wilds, a hanyou sneezed. All his life, Inuyasha had never had a particular liking for the smell of wolf demons. Now, he positive he was becoming allergic.

"Hey, shut up, Mutt," said Kouga becoming annoyed with him. "What did you do, catch a cold in the river? Geeze."

They were both huddled now in a fairly small cavern. Since both of them were at least part demon, a fire was unnecessary but Inuyasha found himself missing the luxury all the same. True, a fire would have made them easier to find but its flickering glow had become a comfort to his human side- a kind of steady that told him where his home was. Now, in its absence, he could realize how truly alone he was. Well, all except for the company of an annoying wolf demon.

"Achoo!" Sneezing again, Inuyasha stood up and wandered outside to where the stars were. Tiny pinpricks formed a receded hopefulness and Inuyasha went back inside.

It had been several-guilt wracked hours now since he had seen Kagome last.

"Hey, do you think it's safe to go back now?" Inuyasha asked the question which he had put forth a thousand times before, usually in a less polite way.

"I told you, Mutt, you gotta wait here for at least three days. If you go back looking all healed already Kagome can't help but be suspicious. She's not as stupid as you are."

Inuyasha lifted his lips to growl insignificantly, then dropped it. He skulked off into a corner and sank into it with a dejected slump. A heavy sigh escaped him.

"So, did you eat today?" Kouga asked conversationally.

"Yeah."

"Whadcha catch?"

"A rabbit."

"Goin' hunting tomorrow?"

"Nah."

The conversation ended since neither of them were interested in the topic nor each other. But something was puzzling Kouga and that was that Kagome had mentioned nothing about a love curse to him. Perhaps she was too embarrassed by her mistake?

"Yo. Inuyasha." The hanyou's ears perked up at the actual use of his name.

"What is it?"

"I wanna know what's up with you and Kagome. When she came to me she was all weepy telling me you were comparing her to Kikyo again. I thought you were done with that dead woman." Inuyasha grimaced.

"I'd prefer if you didn't mention that. Kikyo's dead. Kagome's not. I'd like to keep it that way."

"But you did ask the dead woman to marry you."

"It's not like that! The human in the restaurant fucked us over! I had nothing to do with that! I swear it was supposed to say 'Kagome'."

"What about the love curse? Does she know?" Inuyasha quirked his head at him.

"She should. She bought the locket didn't she? Not to mention she told me off for removing it."

"Yeah? Whatever."

The conversation ended once again and instead of playing a game of stare down for hours, Kouga rolled over onto his side and gave a fake yawn.

"Well, goodnight furball." Inuyasha sniffed.

"You too, fleabag." He too, settled down into his corner to sleep, the Tetsusiaga cuddled close to him as though it were all that was left in the world.

That same night following Inuyasha and Kouga's battle, the milky white stream of the distant stars reflected in the tears of a solitary person. Kagome Higurashi sat perched upon Kaede's rooftop. Beside her lay clawmarks a slumbering hanyou had once made. "Inuyasha," the miko breathed out gently, fresh tears falling to roll their way down her puffy cheeks.

Kagome rolled over onto her back, cushioning her head on her hands as he – that infinitely precious HE- had done not so long ago. This was the same sight which had welcomed his hazel and amber eyes each night; the same cool wind which had teased him. It was almost as if Kagome could stretch out her soul and touch his hand once more here under the starry gateway of heaven.

Miroku had reassured her confidently, that Inuyasha would return. He had told her time and time again that somehow the half demon would return jauntily over the hill someday- perhaps tomorrow. Yet Kagome could not bring herself to completely believe that.

Inuyasha had died. He was blown apart to fragments of spiritual energy just like he had done to so many other youkai- all because she had been too stupid to understand him. She had unwittingly baited him and Kouga into destroying one another. More importantly, she had pushed him away before he died, ignoring his words of love.

How many times this past week had he told her he loved her? True, these moments of revelations were always shouted in anger- never softly spoken- and yet, didn't that make them more real? Yes, and she, Kagome, being lost and confused by his sudden advances had ignored them completely, dismissing them from her confused brain. Perhaps it was all her fault for allowing herself to be so frightened. She had permitted herself to be paralyzed by her doubts and especially the sudden change between them. Secretly, she had not been ready to take the giant first step from sweethearts to lovers- not without laying to rest their problems first. Not that any of that mattered now.

With a giant guttural sob, Kagome turned over on her side again. She lay with an ear tuned soberly to the hut below her as she knew it would only be a matter of minutes before one of her friends forced her inside for the night. Snuffing stuffily, she snuggled against the rough shingles of Kaede's hut, clinging onto them as a toddler would its favorite blanket. Her eyelids drooped in tear-induced slumber.

A mere minute after Kagome's sobs stifled, Miroku appeared on a ladder below the roofline. Volumes of guilt filled his eyes but he did not speak. Instead, the monk cradled the miko carefully in his arms and descended the ladder one handed. He passed the sleeping miko off to Sango whom carried her into the hut. They laid her on the bedding and watched their friend with an honorific attention.

"It's terrible," Sango spoke finally watching Kagome's chest rise wearily. "Inuyasha was…is… everything to her. I can't stand to watch her suffer so." Miroku's hand on his staff tightened.

"Neither can I," he intoned. "But it can't be helped. Inuyasha chose to do anything he could to win her affection." Miroku was surprised by the fresh tears which spilled down the demonslayer's cheeks.

"But now that Inuyasha is gone, we're going to lose Kagome too! The curse Kagome placed upon herself is certain to be unforgiving. I can't stand it Miroku!"

Miroku mulled over this new development. With a defeated sigh he walked away from the woman whom had been seeking solace in her arms and surprised her by gesturing for her to follow.

"There is something I need to tell you Sango. Come on. We can't speak of it here." A few minutes later, Sango's voice raised in an angry shout.

"I can't believe you, Miroku! How could you do such a thing! Honestly, I'm ashamed of you. You led her on to believe her one true love is dead. Do you even understand how much pain she is feeling right now? That does it. I'm going to tell her the good news now." Sango was startled when Miroku snagged hold of her wrist in order to restrain her.

"Wait a minute Sango," Miroku said in a tone of utmost seriousness. "Inuyasha went through this deception for a reason. He wanted Kagome to witness for herself how much she truly means to him. It was the only means by which he could prove himself- as a youkai."

"But deceiving her, Miroku? It's just too cruel."

"I know it is. This scheme is wearing down on me as well. But it must continue, at least until Inuyasha has a chance to redeem himself in Kagome-sama's eyes. Inuyasha should be back by tomorrow by the latest."

"I know Miroku. But it isn't easy. Kagome is like a sister to me."

"It is all the more reason why our hearts must endure pain for her sake. It is the only way to save both her and Inuyasha." Argument fell absent between them. Acceptance took its place. Within the dark woods, the limbs of trees surrounding guided them in their secrecy.

"Miroku?" Sango asked gently. Miroku's violet eyes gave her their undivided attention.

"Yes Sango?"

"Do you think that Kagome-sama will be able to forgive Inuyasha-sama when she finds out?"

"I hope so, Sango. Truly, I hope so." Sango drew nearer to the monk. Absently, she removed a leaf from his hair. Then she straightened the collar of his monk's robe.

"Something wrong Sango?" Miroku said much bemused. A far off look obscured the thoughts of his companion as she ran her fingers under the heavy fabric to tidy it. Finally, she looked up at him willing the purpose of her soul to pass to his through their locked gaze alone.

"Just promise me you won't ever trick me like that, Miroku. I don't think I could tolerate a single minute… if you were gone." Miroku's eyes closed shut in a pained understanding. He embraced his demonslayer.

"I promise, Sango. I promise also to tell Kagome-sama if Inuyasha does not arrive before tomorrow's nightfall."

The fire dimmed within Priestess Kaede's cottage. Its warm wash descended until only the lower part of the walls glowed and its reflectance touched objects in only the barest way, hardly outlining anything. Mortal eyes became insufficient to the task of watching Kagome slumber through the dark. Shippo's eyes alone beheld the pain which marred her otherwise perfect brow. Sleepless, he watched his surrogate mother in her mourning. A single name formed on her lips and unable to take the grief himself he fled to seek the comfort of Sango and Miroku. He left Kagome alone.

Outside, a demon mimicked Kagome's grief with a high wail, but inside a sorrowed miko dreamed. Kagome walked a soothing blackness, following after a pre-set pathway which for some reason, called to her. She could feel her own heart throbbing, more and more at every step she took until it steadied out to a strong rolling drumbeat in her ears. It obscured all other noises around her and dullened her senses until, at last, she broke free of the path as it merged into a vast meadow. The heads of a thousand daisies bobbed all around her and then- she looked up to small ledge poised on the side of the hill. A glow of blue youkai warmed it. Kagome gasped and as she continued to look upwards, a silhouette of moon-struck silver appeared. The hanyou she so dearly loved peered over the edge at her and faintly, she heard her name.

"Kagome?" the half-demon tentatively gasped. Kagome gave a small smile. Then she awoke.

The hissing sputters of a small fire welcomed Kagome back to the world of the conscious. Miroku must have moved her back into Kaede's hut as she slept. The miko rolled several large heavy blankets off her. Instead of returning to sleep, she ran to collect her bow and arrows. Miroku heard her stirring and opened an eye.

"Where are you going, Kagome-sama?" he queried.

"He's alive!" Kagome cried out in exultation. "I felt him. I know he's out there somewhere!" Miroku nodded and resigned himself to the inevitable. Leaning over to Sango, he gently shook her by the shoulder to rouse her.

"Miroku!" she shouted happily. "I'm ready to go! Are you two ready to find Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama." The monk, demonslayer, and neko companion looked as sharp as ever. A still sleeping Shippo, however, was draped across Miroku's arms like a rug. A few fragments only of Kagome's soul lingered before pulling through the universes of non-existence to return to the living girl. The small specks slithered back into her, unnoticed, as she shuffled around stuffing things into her large yellow bag.

Miles away an intangible sensation, like that of a pink cloud of vapor, awakened Inuyasha. The night still clung to the world tenaciously, its banner of stars outspread; and yet something bright and cheerful called to him. Without thought, he shuffled from his solitary corner in the cavern to gaze on the world below. He gave an involuntary gasp.

"Kagome?" There, at the base of the hill in a small, sprawling meadow, stood the girl he loved like no other. She gave a small, wistful smile before she vanished. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes.

"Must have been some dream," he mumbled; and yet a peculiar scent clung to the air still- it was the dispensation of spiritual energy. Unbenownst to the hanyou Kagome had made a sudden overnight breakthrough in her spiritual powers. It seemed she was able to trace Inuyasha's aura using her own and now, she was hell bent on following the trail which lay yearning before her.

**Author Notes-** Wow, took me a long time to edit this into tolerable order. Next chapter, Kagome and Shippo lead the hunt of a hanyou!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Inuyasha.

**Final Author Notes:** This obvious romance story brought to you by the standards of fluff.

**When a Lie Leads to Truth**

**(Chapter Ten/ Final Chapter)**

The morning chill waxed its greatest and Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. He wrapped his firerat robe tighter around himself and burrowed down onto the small patch of ground which he himself had inadvertently warmed last night with his body heat. Two triangular ears flexed, and at last driven by the birds chirping anxiously about the unusual summer weather. Inuyasha rose. Reluctantly, he looked at withered flowers outside. His silent observations were greeted by Kouga's voice.

"Wake up, Dog Boy. We had better get a move on." Inuyasha obtained an intense look.

"What is it? Is it a demon?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, a tribe of snow lynx have wandered back in this direction. Sometimes they use this cave. They consider it theirs of sorts so their leader is just trying to tell us to move on."

"And you wanna just stand for that?"

"I've got no problem with it," Kouga said smoothly with his usual confidence. "If it came down to a fight I could win for certain. But that's not the issue here. They need the cave so why not let them use it?"

"Are you actually trying to tell me that you're being chivalrous? You're wasting your time, Kouga. Kagome isn't here for you to impress."

"Shut up, dog-boy. Come on. You can see for myself what I mean."

Interested, Inuyasha followed Kouga out of the cavern and up onto the top of the mountain containing it. From this high vantage point, Inuyasha could easily see a half-dozen small youkai making their way along the steep terrain. A single bold youkai, likely the size of a horse, directed his gaze up at them. In a demonic version of courtesy, he hauled himself aboard the top of a large boulder so that they could see for themselves the identity of the demon that had driven them off. With his sharp vision, Inuyasha could see that leader of the demons was a middle-aged male with a long scar down the side of his face. A number of other wounds spattered his hindquarters, giving him the appearance of a formidable veteran.

"That is Payu. He's leader of their tribe," said Kouga softly. "It isn't much. A few women and children. One or two adolescents. All the elder of his tribe died out a long time ago."

Inuyasha kept his gaze on the lynx tribe below him. Payu led them to the entrance of the cavern and all went inside save for one of the adolescents and the children. The young ones opted to play in the sunshine, and the single adolescent watched over them, occasionally being harassed by the children. This adolescent had a much more humanoid appearance than his leader. He was dressed in warrior's garb with a headband much like Kouga's and a spear to aid him. Every once in a while the boy snuck glances up at Kouga and Inuyasha perched on the cliffside.

"See, what did I tell you?" Kouga prompted. Inuyasha nodded. After watching the cubs tumble in play a few moments longer, he followed Kouga's suggestion to move on.

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, drawing ever nearer were Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all riding on Kilala's back. Kilala groaned out a small protest and they landed at the side of a riverbank to rest.

By the river's edge, wild reeds grew tousled like mops of hair. Another grass of emerald green had been cropped by herbivores a few yards back, and it was on this rich carpet that Miroku and Sango descended to relax. Shippo busied himself by bringing empty water bottles to Kagome to fill while Sango filled Kilala's food dish with the special food the miko had brought from her own time.

Kagome herself chose to stand a little apart from her companions. The wide river before them commanded her attention nearly as much as their trail did. It was a beautiful river, pure crystal in appearance and glassy; unbroken by waves. Doubtless it was deep and ancient.

At the edge by the reeds, small fishes darted about and Kagome watched these until something more demanding transpired. Kagome's miko sense pulsed and she stuck her finger out in excitement.

"Look! On the far side of the bank! It's Inuyasha!" The hanyou's hair raised at that very moment as the miko's scent came wafting to him and he, likewise, caught sight of her.

"Damn it! How did she get here!" Turning on his heel, Inuyasha fled into the brush. Kagome screamed.

"Wait! Wait Inuyasha!" she hollered wading out into the water. Completely forgetting about Kilala, the determined miko began swimming across the river. She had reached the middle when the water began rippling.

"Uh-uh!" Kagome said blinking down at the water she treaded. On the other side of the bank, Inuyasha stopped. The anxious cries of Shippo and Sango convinced him to fly back to the river. The hanyou was just in time to see a giant, enraged youkai carp flick the miko out of his river with one swing of his gray tail. Satisfied, the fish sunk back into his deep in a mass of bubbles.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled vaulting forward to catch her. Ten feet off the ground his hands tucked themselves underneath her thighs and her shoulder came to rest comfortably against his chest. Inuyasha breathed out a sigh of relief as they landed. Immediately after, he exploded.

"What the hell were you thinking Kagome! You might have died! You're just lucky that youkai didn't decide to _**eat **_you! I can't keep my eyes off you for one measly second before you…" Inuyasha's tirade was interrupted by a loud wail and an unexpected embrace from the miko.

"Inuyasha you're alive! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for saying such mean things to you! I'm really sorry. I just want you to know that I really, really love you Inuyasha. I do. I was just was a little unnerved with the things you were saying. Please come back home. How are your injuries?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha' mouth fell open in confusion. Before he had fully puzzled out the things Kaomge had said, she gave a loud sniff and burrowed herself into Inuyasha's chest. As she did so, this time the miko took a good look at it. A furious glare rapidly replaced her tears and she struggled to get out of Inuyasha's hold.

"So you look this much better only a _**day **_after getting torn to pieces do you? Inuyasha. I don't know what you were thinking but…" Inuyasha could only watch speechless as Kagome pulled his old rosary out a pocket and slung them around his neck.

"**Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit**!" From the bottom of his hole, Inuyasha grumbled.

"I knew…it was…too good to last…"

"Inuyasha!" Relentless, Kagome balanced on her toes by the hole. "Where is Kouga? Mind telling me what the two of you were doing?"

"If he has any intelligence, Kouga will stay away," Miroku said sagely. "He wouldn't wish to suffer Kagome's wrath as well."

"Say, aren't you worried that Kagome-chan will figure out you played a role in their deception?" Sango whispered to Miroku. Miroku paled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began oblivious to them. "You are going to tell me everything and why you have been acting so crazy lately." Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo began to cough in embarrassment.

Roughly half an hour later, Kagome felt so dizzy she might have fainted. The miko could not believe what she was hearing. First about how her schoolfriends had ended up tricking not only Inuyasha but every one she knew and then how every one had conspired behind her back for one purpose, all because of some crazy superstition about a locket. Honestly, she did not know what was worse- the embarrassment or the anger.

"And then, " Inuyasha continued, "Miroku came up with this lame-brain idea of his to make you like me by fighting Kouga."

"But you went along with it, didn't you?" a tired Kagome said. "Sit boy!" There was a loud crash. Kagome stood wearily.

"Inuyasha, I said it once and I'll say it again. There is no such thing as a love curse on a locket. I gave yours as a gift only. I'm going for a walk."

Crows were celebrating the twilight and owls giving expectant "whos" when Kagome stopped walked in circles and returned within view of her companions. Sango and Miroku had long since built a camp fire on the meadow green. By the fire, a line of newts roasted on bamboo skewers. It would seem that everyone had forgone fishing.

Too tired and hungry to much care what she was eating, Kagome sat down by the fire and took up one of the newts. She crunched into it and made short work of it. Then, licking her fingers she looked up to Inuyasha whom was standing by her shoulder trying to get her attention. Kagome stood.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha spoke softly. "I need to talk to you." Kagome nodded.

The two of them walked not too far distant from the campsite, just a little beyond where Kagome had dared. Here, a small hill gave view to the especial splendor of the rapidly diminishing twilight and the stars newly emerging. The moon hovered about them with its steady glow.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began quietly. "I'm sorry for misleading you. I'm also sorry for misjudging you. I should known better." The slight growl to Inuyasha's voice put Kagome at alarm.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha? Better how?"

"I had no right to assume," Inuyasha said debasingly, "that you would bind yourself to a half-breed like me. I don't deserve someone like you; I'm not human."

"What just a minute Inuyasha!"

"When this is all done, when the hunt for the jewel is over," Inuyasha continued, "you can go back to your world and find someone much more worthy of you than I could be. Youch!" Inuyasha held a hand up to his suddenly stinging cheek. Finally he noticed Kagome's teardrops.

"Inuyasha you baka! You're so stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kagome threw herself at the hanyou and began rattling him by the front of his robes. "Do you know how much anguish I went through when I thought you were dead? And do you know how much you mean to me? Inuyasha, I told you before. I love you. I love you now as a hanyou and I will love you no matter what form you are in. I do want to be yours someday Inuyasha. I'm just confused. I just…want to cry so much." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Then, carefully, he lowered his arms around her to hold her tight.

"Kagome. I… I love you. Please stay here. With me?" Kagome smiled at her hanyou's meek question. Satisfied, she snuggled deep into his arms.

"Okay. But I expect to hear that more often from you from now on. And about the house- I guess we could live there- all of us for a while. It would help Kaede a lot if we we're always under her feet."

"Kagome." The half-demon nuzzled Kagome's locks contentedly.

"But you know," Kaogme giggled. "I still think we should get back at Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi for lying to us."

"I hear ya," Inuyasha growled.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kagome prompted with a mischievous twinkle. Inuyasha grinned.

On one of the warm weekends just before summer break, Kagome invited her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka on a camping trip with her. It was a far cry from the Sengoku Jidai but her mother had helped her to find a nice large pond to fish in and a rented square marked out with sticks. In sacrifice to complete privacy there was tap water from a spigot and an outhouse maintained by park rangers by way of modern convenience. A few miles out from the largest lake, Kagome and Inuyasha had found a far smaller one and it was towards this one that they ushered Kagome's hapless schoolfriends.

"Come on guys," Kagome called out to her three best school friends. "You really have to come see this. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, sure," said the half-demon trying not to look so guilty. "There's a really good spot here."

"Stand on this little dock out here. The best fish bite at the center," said Kagome placing a pole in each of the three girl's hands. "Now you stay here, I'm going to go back and wait on the riverbank."

"I don't know," said Eri looking at their rickety platform. "I don't really think this is safe Kagome."

"Don't worry so much," Kagome said smiling at them. Inuyasha and I are right here watching you."

"Well, okay," said Eri casting her line. It made a soft splash into the murky water. Immediately, the water around it began to shiver with vibrations.

"Wh-at-tz that?" Ayumi stammered as the platform the three girls were on began to quiver. A giant sploosh erupted and the three girls screamed as their fishing poles capsized and an enormous gray fish swam around them like a predatory shark.

"What is that! It's huge!" Eri shrieked.

"Oh wow. I've never seen anything so radical in all my life," Ayumi said mildly as the fish stared right at them. It dove, and with one great swish of its tail, sent their platform coasting free of its mooring piers. All three girls screamed.

"Don't worry. I got you," Inuyasha called out. He leapt across to them and scooped up all three. Eri clung to his left side, Yuka, his right, and Ayumi clung to his back with a wide smile. Inuyasha leapt back to the riverbank and shook them off him.

"There," he said walking away from the frightened girls. "Safe and sound. See ya."

"Kagome!" Eri said standing to her feet shakily. "Did you see that? A giant fish just came out of the water and …aie…ew…nic." She fainted.

"It's true," Yuka shuttered. "It was the biggest fish I ever saw! As big as a whale! It…" Yuka stopped as Kagome shook her head.

"Now Yuka. Do you really want to go around telling fish tales like that? If you do, it won't be long before no body will believe anything you say."

"But Kagome!" Yuka protested. "You saw that fish didn't you? It was enormous!"

"Maybe. But perhaps you're exaggerating things a bit. You must be tired. Let's all go home."

"Ohmn," Yuka said before collapsing on the ground beside Eri. Ayumi just began skipping in circles around her two friends, humming happily. She startled Kagome by giving her a wide hug.

Later that night, when all three of Kagome's schoolfriends lay sleeping in their nylon tent, Inuyasha and Kagome stayed outside looking at the stars. Above, a wide milky stream of stars flowed like a river while beside them, the warm red glow of the fire flickered and spit in its task to keep them comfortable. Kagome sighed happily and snuggled deep into Inuyasha's haori. She sat up sharply when something interrupted her snuggling.

"Ouch. Inuyasha, what do you have in your haori? It feels like there's a box in the front of your shirt." Inuyasha colored.

"Oh. Yeah. That reminds me. I have something to give you Kagome." Inuyasha put his hand between the white and red pieces of his robe which doubled as a pocket.

"This is for you. Your mother helped me pick it out." Kagome gasped as she opened the box he had given her.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped again. She pulled a diamond engagement ring from the small box and slipped it on her hand. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha! I guess we really should pick a day." Boldly, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. Kagome's head only just peeped out over his shoulder.

"You know, I guess I really should be grateful to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Without them we might never have gotten together."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha scowled just remembering how successfully they had tricked him. Kagome surprised him by sticking a pointer finger in his face.

"You know what I mean Inuyasha! Their lies made you finally want to tell the truth. Before, if any one even suggested that you like me you'd deny it!"

"Oh well," Inuyasha said stubbornly crossing his arms. "Just hurry up and forget about it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began warningly. Her lips rounded in the very beginnings of a sit command but did not finish. Inuyasha slammed his lips onto hers. Eagerly, Kagome gave into the kiss. When the first kiss ended, both of them growled and came back for more. Meanwhile, in the tent, three not so sleepy girls cheered.

**THE END!**


End file.
